Why
by LeavesofMyself
Summary: Some things are meant to never exist. lanuage, mpreg
1. Bring Me Hope

"Oh god!!!" screamed Hiei as he held his stomach in pain. It hurt way too much. He was never the one to show his fear or pain but today was different. Hiei had become pregnant 9 months ago by the one he loved. Yet, when he told his mate.. All hell broke lose. He had to run away from his mate in order to live. He thought of getting an abortion but he never could do it. It pained Hiei too much to kill something that isn't even living.  
So we find him here, in labor without his mate. Hiei for sure Kurama would come. He was already fully dilated and was soon about to push. He couldn't believe it. Kurama, the caring, loving, trusting person was a no show. *How could he do something like this to me!* Hiei screamed in his mind as another contraction hit him. *Kurama I need you.* Hiei mentally kicked himself for letting this happen.  
"Please! Get it out!" Hiei cried as the pain came back only stronger. Yukina, who was going to help Hiei with the delivery, clutched Hiei's hand tightly.  
"Squeeze my hand when the pain comes back, Hiei. We're waiting for Genki to grab some towels. It shouldn't be too long now." Yukina said as she stroked Hiei's hair, He only nodded and squeezed hard as another contraction hit him. Genki came back into the room with about twelve towels. She sat down by Hiei and spread his legs.  
She placed each leg on a stack of pillows and placed a towel over his lower half. She slipped on a glove that she had bought and looked at Yukina. She gave a talk-to-him stare. She nodded and began to talk to Hiei about what he wanted and what to name it. Genki smiled and placed her hand at Hiei's entrance. She knew that Hiei knows what's coming and is trying to relax. She in one swift motion pushed her hand into Hiei's entrance, making Hiei moan in pain a little.  
"Well Hiei, you're ready to push." Was all Genki said as she grabbed a rag and threw it over to Yukina. Smiling, Yukina told Hiei what to expect and how to push. He only nodded but Genki wasn't blind. He was thinking of why Kurama hadn't shown up yet. She slowly shook her head of all thoughts. She needed to help Hiei get this child out.  
"Okay Hiei.. Push!" Genki stated in a firm yet soft tone. Hiei nodded and took a deep breathe and pushed hard.  
  
(Genki's POV)  
  
It's been a while since I told Hiei to push. I knew he was exhausted but he keep going. I bet mostly because of the pain. He was covered it sweat and was really flushed but I knew it would be over soon. He had been pushing for nearly two hours now. I just can't help feel sorrow for the young lad. He has to go through this without his mate beside him. I know Yukina is here to help but Hiei wanted Kurama here with him. I know he wanted to share this moment with his lover.  
I couldn't believe what I heard when Hiei told me what happened. It was the most painful thing to here. *SNAP OUT OF IT* I screamed. You can't have a flashback now! Hiei's baby is almost out. I smiled as I saw the head starting to pass through. Kurama would have been shedding tears if he saw this. Hiei and Kurama held do much love in their relationship. It's so sad to end like this. I mean the baby is doing well but I'm not sure I can say the same for Hiei. *Only if he had more time* I thought sadly.  
"Hiei, take a breather. I have to pull the head out a little. You're doing beautifully." I stated and I could see tears welling in his eyes. I knew they were of pain, pleasure, sorrow, happiness, hoping, waiting, and love. Yes love. Love for his mate that isn't here. The love that no matter what could be broken. The love that will last forever even when he is gone. Love for his child. The child that he has dropped everything he loved for it. Yes, Hiei has even quit going on mission for the rest of his life. He doesn't want to endanger his child nor does he want to lose it. He told me he doesn't want to leave its side and that he'll be there through thick and thin.  
I smiled at the looked of the head. I could already tell it had his father hair and his mother's eyes. I laughed mentally at the reaction Hiei will have when his child calls him mama. I looked up at Hiei. He was letting out painful moans. I sigh and began to pull the rest of the child out. Hiei let out a painful scream. I tried to do fast but I could bear to hurt the child. The child passes through. Hiei looked down at me and at the small bundle of joy. He smiled at let his tears free. I smiled and was about to cut the cord when someone stopped me. KURAMA! What is he doing here? I thought he wasn't coming. His eyes were different though. They help self pity and happiness at the same time.  
Hiei looked surprised at first but the he hugged Kurama as he knelt down beside him. He reached over wanting to cut the cord. I smiled and showed him where to cut at. Once the cord was cut I whipped away the blood that was left on HER! Yes, the child was a female. I looked up and passed the child off to her mother.  
"Congratulations! It a girl." I said and Hiei smiled and held the little buddle of joy.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I've been pushing for quite some time but in the end it was all worth it. I was granted a baby; a girl in fact. Yes, I was hoping for a boy but my daughter is perfect and I would have it any other way. She has her father's hair, smile, grace, and love. She's going to be just like her father. I mentally laughed at this.  
I'd have to admit that I was shocked to see Kurama here. I needed him more than ever and he left me. Making me to clean, cook, work, and make sure I get enough rest. I don't know if I should for give him or not. *Hell no! What were you thinking?!!!? Of course you can't forgive him!!! He wasn't here for HIS child's birth!!* a voice inside my head screamed. Somehow, I felt that that voice was right.  
"What are you going to name her?" asked my sister bring me out of my thought. I have no idea. I don't know what to name her.  
"How about Hope?" stated Kurama. I thought for a minute and smiled. Hope seemed to be a perfect name for her. It stood for a lot in this family. Hope that I'll forgive Kurama. Hope for her. Hope that I'll love Kurama for ever and ever. Hope for so many things.  
"Hope it is then." I say and give the child to Kurama. He smiled and cradled his daughter close to him. He seemed to never want to let go. I smiled at this. Maybe there was hope after all. Just maybe one day this will all be over and we'll be a happy family. Maybe... Just maybe. 


	2. We Make Love big lemon scene

Gobstoppers: Hello fans!  
  
Fans: *cheer* you're back  
  
Gobstoppers: I know! School kept me busy. Also all my stories are on hold except for Broken Beyond Repair and Why! I want to get these done first because I'm almost done with them anyway. Sad I know. Anyway, sorry for the long wait! So here's your chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! *Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*  
  
~ ^ * ^ ~  
  
It was early in the morning as a young figure walked through a quite and soundless house. An alarm clock to the right of the king sized bed blinked 6:00 in the morning. The figure had long silver hair, deep crimson eyes and was no taller that her sleeping mother. She giggled as she stood next to the bed with her parents in it. She looked on with a wicked smile and drew in a deep breath.  
"Mommy!!!!!!" shouted the little girl. Hiei awoke with a start as he looked for the cause of the noise. He spotted his little girl by the bed side gigging. He smiled and patted her head. Looking over to the clock he sighed.  
"Baby, what are you doing up so early? You should still be in bed." Hiei whispered as if not to wake his mate, who slept soundlessly next to him. The little girl giggled and jumped up on the bed waking her father in doing so.  
Kurama groaned and opened his emerald eyes. He smiled at the sight before him. Hope was sitting on her 'mothers' lap giggling. He sat up and kissed his with passion. Hope grunted as she waited for her morning kiss. Kurama suppressed a laugh as he heard her growl impatiently. Breaking the kiss he quickly pecked his daughter and watched as she smiled and ran down stairs. Kurama looked over to his mate and sighed.  
"You want me to get up right now?" asked Kurama. Hiei shrugged and pulled Kurama closed to him as he went in for another kiss. Kurama happily returned the kiss. He ran his tongue over Hiei's bottom lip wanting entrance. Hiei opened his mouth allowing Kurama to plunge his tongue into his mouth. Hiei sighed in pleasure as Kurama claimed every inch of his mouth over and over again. Kurama let his hand wander Hiei's small frame. Finally Kurama had placed both his hands on Hiei's hips. Pulling away for air, Hiei began to rock his erection against Kurama's as he moaned in pure pleasure. Kurama swallowed a cry and forced Hiei to stop so he could look into his deep crimson eyes. They were full of lust, wanting, and love. Kurama sighed and pulled away from Hiei completely.  
"As much as I like to continue I should go feed our daughter. When I return we'll finish what we started." Kurama said as he got out of bed. Quickly pulling on a robe he turned back to Hiei and smiled wickedly. "Wait for me," Kurama purred and left the room to feed they're hyper active five year old.  
Hiei sighed and got out of bed for a nice hot shower. Hiei grabbed his clothing off the ground and walked into the master bathroom. He smiled while looking around. The walls were paint a deep crimson, much like his eyes. The tub was lined with golden like metal and curved into very delicate designs. The shower was a sliding; see through door and very big. He loved it when he was pregnant with Hope. He was able to fit in it without any hassle at all.  
Walking over to the tub he turned on the hot water and waited for the water to fill. While waiting Hiei looked in the mirror and sighed. He took of his towel and looked at his waist and stomach. He grunted as a few stretch marks were visible from having been pregnant. He hated it too. It made him looked like a person who had just lost a lot of weight. (:// Which in truth he did, if you know what I mean!) Hiei sighed at turned the tub off. Putting his foot in, he sighed and completely stepped in. Sitting down in the tub he closed his eyes and leaned against one of the sides. (The tub is huge!) The water was so soothing that he would have fallen asleep if it weren't for his lover.  
Hiei opened his eyes to find Kurama leaning over him. He smiled seductively and leaned lower to kiss Hiei. Hiei smiled and stopped Kurama. Pushing him away he sat up and slowly pushed Kurama against the side. Hiei climbed on his lover's lap and quickly caught Kurama's mouth with his own. Hiei moaned during the kiss he opened his mouth and let Kurama slip his tongue into his lust full mouth.  
  
*Kurama's POV*  
  
God, Hiei tasted so well. I wanted to take him right there but I also wanted my koi to suffer. Hiei pulled away and purred. He knew that drove me crazy. Hiei smiled and I glared at him playfully. Hiei laughed at looked at me with extreme lust.  
"You are very impatient, fox." Hiei purred and ran a finger down my chest and stopped at my navel. I shivered at his touch and looked back at him with the same intense stare. Hiei gave his famous 'hn' and looked away to hid a blush that was rising to the surface. I took that moment to rock my hips against his. Hiei gasped in surprise and latched on to me tightly. I smiled and held his hips in place. I went slowly so I wouldn't throw us over board. Hiei moaned in pure pleasure and tried to rock faster. I chuckled and held firmly onto his hips making him grunt. *And he said I was impatient!* I thought to myself and stopped rocking all together. Looking over to the window I saw my plant that had been growing there since last week. *That'll come in handy* I thought to my self and tilted my koi's head upward. Hiei looked at me through half lidded eyes. I smiled and kissed him once again. He shivered under my touch and moaned louder then last time.  
After a minute passed I pulled away for air. Hiei sat in front of me panting and lustful looking. I smirked and began to kiss his neck. I knew it would drive him crazy. Hiei let out a powerful moan as I went lower. I stopped at one of his harden nipples and licked it. Hiei gasped and arched toward my touch. I smiled and took the harden nipple into my mouth and sucked on it. I took it between my teeth and gentle nibbled on it. Hiei moaned and arched even more. I smiled and moved away from the nipple and went lower. I stopped at Hiei's erection and took it in my hands. I licked the head of the staff; making Hiei moan louder. I smirked and pulled away. Hiei looked at me for a moment until he pushed me back against the tub. I lied there as Hiei climbed back onto my lap.  
He began to move his hips in different ways and all the while rock against my staff. I moaned and watched him dance in my lap. I've had a lap dance before by Hiei and it was pleasurable. I sighed and looked on as Hiei got off my lap. I followed him and before I knew it Hiei was at my staff.  
  
*Hiei's POV*  
  
I had just finished giving Kurama one of my laps dances. He asked me once were I learned to do that. I told him I learned by a video but to tell you the truth; I was a stripper once and I have given at least 15 lap dances to different guys. I didn't want to tell him the truth because I think he would have call me a slut and left.  
I smirked as I licked the head of Kurama's staff. He shivered and let out a moan. I sighed and took the head of his staff into my mouth. Kurama arched his back wanting me to take more into my mouth witch I did. Kurama cried out and slowly began rocking inside my mouth. I tried my hardest not to gag. Kurama was big after all. I could fell his hands hold back my hair for me. (:// Hiei's hair is half the size of Kurama's!) I began to pump the rest of Kurama's staff with my free hand. He moaned and moved faster into my mouth. My face began to grow redder and redder. My own staff throbbed for relief. My time for pleasure would come later for me. Kurama let out a loud moan telling me that he is close to coming. I wanted him to cum in my mouth. He would have to work harder to come again. (:// *wink, wink*) I moaned as Kurama fucked my mouth faster. I choked a little bit as Kurama's warm fluid splashed into my mouth. I drank every last bit of his cum and went back up to his mouth. I wiped away some of the excess cum and kissed Kurama again. I knew he could taste himself in my mouth but I didn't care.  
Kurama pulled away after a minute passed and began to kiss my neck. I moaned in pure pleasure. My neck was on of my many sweet spots that drove me wild. Kurama smirked against me skin and pulled my body closer to him. He began to wiggle his hips which caused his erection to rub against mine. I cried out as I tried to get him to move faster. He smirked and reached in between us. He grabbed my staff and slowly but firmly pumps me.  
"Tease!" I hissed out as he ran a finger over the head of my staff. A shiver broke through my small frame as I hugged Kurama closer. I moaned loudly and arched my back upwards. Kurama, as well, let out a silent cry of pleasure. I felt Kurama harden again as he moved quicker. I was going crazy here. If Kurama keeps this up much longer I'll go over board. Kurama sighed and pulled away from me. He pushed me so I was sitting on the side of the tub. I watched as Kurama spread my legs and kiss my thighs. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist.  
Kurama leaned up and gave me another passionate kiss. I arched forward at the touch he was giving me. He smiled slightly and pulled away only to attack my neck once again. I gasped at his touch and trusted my hips up to meet with his harden member. Kurama put two fingers to my mouth. I happily opened my mouth and sucked on them. I watched as Kurama pulled out saliva covered fingers and spread my legs wider. I knew what was coming so forced myself to relax. At that moment I felt one of Kurama's fingers at my entrance. He slowly and carefully pushed one in me.  
"K-Kurama..." I moaned as he pushed the finger in and out of my ass. I began to buck against his figure slowly. Shortly afterward Kurama pushed in another finger and then a third. I held onto the tub side so I wouldn't lose my balance. Kurama smiled and pulled out his fingers and kissed me deeply. I felt the tip of his staff at my entrance and I forced myself t calm down once again. Kurama slowly pushed in my tight entrance. I gasped and broke the kiss. I hugged Kurama tight as he continued to fill me. Kurama slowly entered inch by inch. I hugged Kurama tighter as he was half way in. (:// Damn! How big is he?)  
"Oh god!" I whispered in pain and pleasure. Kurama filled me more and looked into my eyes. He sighed and stopped pushing in. Kurama has never been able to fill me completely because it was very painful. My small body can't handle his staff. He looked a bit disappointed. I swallowed a cry of pain and began to push Kurama deeper in side of me. Kurama looked at me surprised before he spoke.  
"Hiei.... You're going to hurt yourself. Stop! I don't want you to try and fit me all the way. Your body can't handle it. Please, don't push yourself past your limits." Kurama pleaded but I ignored them. I shook my head and took him in even more. I was almost done. *Come on, Hiei! Take him all the way!* my mind screamed as I gave the last push and was filled completely. I shook with pain and had tears stinking at my eyes. Kurama hugged my and was also trembling. I was held for about five minuets before Kurama moved to pull out but I gasped in pleasure. Kurama looked at me for a moment as he pushed back in. I moaned in pleasure and he smiled. Kurama began to slowly push in and out of me. I moaned and arched my back. Kurama smiled again and moved a bit faster.  
"K-K-Kurama; h-harder!" I choked out as a scream cane to the surface. Kurama responded by shoving in harder; making me bounce on the tub. He went in faster than he went out. I was in heaven. Kurama quickened the pace again and I cried as he hit my sweet spot. Kurama trusted harder and faster making is staff reach deeper inside of me. *Oh god! I going to come!* I screamed in my mind. Soon afterward I came; spilling my seed on his stomach. I watched Kurama fucked me as hard as he could go.  
"Ah....ha....ha....ha.... God! Yes! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" was all that came from my mouth as Kurama gave his final, powerful thrust. Kurama rested his head against me shoulder as I milked him of his seed. I collapsed in his arms after the after shock was over. My body trembled with pleasure as well as his. I looked into his eyes and smiled. He nodded back still regaining his breath.  
"That was by far the best love making we have EVER done." I said as I had gotten all my breath back. Kurama nodded and pulled out of me. I sighed and fell against the side.  
"I think I'm in even more love with you." I said as Kurama chuckled. He looked over to his plant and shook his head. I saw this and was about to ask him something to me in Spanish.  
"Estoy enamorado de ti." Kurama said and I smiled. I knew he was going to quiz me on my language skills. I have been learning Spanish for the past month now.  
"Si' lo se'! Gracias!" I said and Kurama smiled. He was proud of me. I could see it in his eyes. Kurama kissed me again and got up from the tub. I followed him quickly.  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
Gobstoppers: Hey! I know Spanish! Yay!  
  
Hiei: Gracias!  
  
Gobstoppers: For what?  
  
Hiei: The best sex ever!  
  
Gobstoppers: I know. This story will now be R rated from now on.  
  
Kurama: That's okay.  
  
Gobstoppers: Yeah!  
  
Hiei: you made my daughter sound like an angel in the story. Thanks! I don't think I would have enough power to handle it.  
  
Gobstoppers: No prob!  
  
Kurama: You may want to translate the Spanish for our people.  
  
Gobstoppers: Kay.  
  
Estoy enamorado de ti: I'm in love with you  
  
Si' lo se': Yes, I know  
  
Gracias: Thank you  
  
Hiei: That's better. I hate Spanish.  
  
Gobstoppers: Yay. Number 1,065,125 on my list of things Hiei Hates!  
  
Hiei & Kurama: X__X  
  
Gobstoppers: Anyway, I'll try and update soon!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	3. Small and Broken but Still Going

**Gobstoppers:** Hello my fan!

**Fans:** Booooo!

**Gobstoppers:** ??

**Fans:** BOOOO!

**Gobstoppers:** ......

**Fans:** go quite but are glaring

**Gobstoppers:** Uhhh.... Hello.... Um.....yeah

**Fans:** Shoots cannon at me

**Gobstoppers:** runs for her life

**Fans:** We want a chapter! We want a chapter! We want a chapter!

**Gobstoppers:** Alright, alright.....I'll give you a chapter! **Seesh!**

**Fans:** Well,

**Gobstoppers:** Inpatient people, give me a minute will ya!

**Fans:** You've had more than enough time to think! CHAPTER! NOW!

**Gobstoppers:** Alright already! Good lord!

**Fans:** growing impatient

**Gobstoppers:** sigh

**Fans:** CHAPTER NOW, DAMNIT!

**Gobstoppers:** ALRIGHT!

**Fans:** grumbles

**Gobstoppers:** Yo, Eike!

**Fans:** falls to the floor in anime style

**Gobstoppers:** Hang on, Eike does my disclaimer.... He he he he...... HURRY!

**Eike:** walks slowly on to stage

**Gobstoppers:** Took you long enough.....

**Eike:** So, I was attending to the library.

**Gobstoppers:** Book nerd.

**Eike:** Fine, then, I won't be doing the disclaimer.

**Gobstoppers:** Okay, okay, I'm sorry, just hurry up and do the damn thing so I can get this chapter up move on to the next.... Please.

**Eike:** Okay, then. Gobstoppers doesn't own the Yu Yu Hakusho but, however; she does own the small child.... Please no suing.

**Gobstoppers:** On with the story!

**Small and Braking but Still Going**

**(Kurama's POV)**

Looking out at the rising orange-red sun and the first razes hitting the small town of Spring, Colorado. I smiled at the memory of Hiei's face when I said we were moving. Hiei jumped to conclusions right there that I wan hanging up our relationship and calling off the four year blooming love. He took of and was sitting in our secret spot when I had found him.

**Flash Back**

God damn it, Hiei! Why do you have to be so fucking paranoid? All I said was, 'We were moving,' not I'm leaving you because I want to move somewhere else and never want to see your face ever again. Sighing silently to myself I quickly ran through the forest that was a little over ten miles from my house. I knew he had to be here for I could trace his youki all the way here. I came to a small clearing in the forest and took a swift look around. The beauty of this place always caught me off guard every now and then.

A large gap had settled itself between the parted woods. Wild grass that was about knee-high along with daises rose bushes, and other wild plants bloomed brightly and colorfully making the aura of the place seem heavenly. Tall oak trees blocked the sun from entering the place too much but at the same time hit a small patched that had been left unguarded causing a golden haze to settle itself quietly behind the patch. It almost seemed as if a small bit of heaven was just laying their waiting for someone, such as myself, to discover its charming beauty.

Looking around I tried to locate my discombobulated lover while maintaining my fear and despair of losing him forever all because of a small simple misunderstanding. _There you are!_ I though within my mind before walking calmly over to a small stump with my lover lying with his head in his hands and resting against the stump. Frowning slightly as I saw my lover's shoulders shake with much disconsolateness and disheartenment that one can imagine, causing my heart to wrench tightly into my chest ever so painfully. Sighing, I gradually walked up to the overburden figure also known as my lover, Hiei. Upon sitting in the grass next to Hiei, I noticed something much more than more than me, burdening him. Unaccustomed to what this may be I was quite surprised. _How dare someone make him torment more than he should!! _Placing a hand gently to his tense shoulders as to not to spook him, he does not need that now.

"Koi, tell me please what is burdening greatly." I spoke in as kind of voice as I could as to no alarm him in any way made possible. He lifted his head slightly to look into my eyes as well as me. I could clearly as day see his pain and aggravation.

"You!" ejaculated my dear distressed Hiei. Looking away from the groping eyes I let out a small distressed sigh before looking back at my weeping lover. _I bet he hates me for I did to him...To his hurting soul. _

"Do you hate me, koi?" I forthwith. He looked up at me with a strong genuine glare directed straight towards me causing an icy shiver to run up my spine. Looking away for no more than ten seconds did I look back only to find my lover wiping away the salty tears that had left small trails down his child-like face. The only answer I received was a small nod in a yes form causing me to winch. _Thou he not trust me? _I questioned myself.

"Lucius Accius once said **_Let them hate; so as long as they fear!_**" I theoretical stated matter-o-fact-ly. Hiei confusingly looked up to my with a strange interested look in his deep crimson eyes. I smiled and he grunted before sitting back on his legs. I began to explain myself to him, "It is true to what Lucius said. You can hate me but in turn I will fear," Hiei gave me a what-the-hell-are-you-talking about stares before I continued, "You have the right to hate me, little one. In return I will still love you not matter how much hatred you pile high into you heart. This is causing me fear; fear of losing the only one I dare love. I do not want to lose you because I love you so damn much it hurts." I exclaimed as clearly as I could.

"You said that you were moving! I have as much right to hate you as I want! You used me!! **You fucking used me like everybody else!** I thought you were different...... I guess I was wrong." vociferated Hiei. I could only stare in horror. _He does not trust me! He needs to understand what I meant..._

"NO! When I said 'we'; I meant you and I. I want to move us the United States. I am attending collage there and I thought 'What the hell' and decided that you and I only should stay and live there. My collage is located in Springs, Colorado. I was looking for a house to buy and I found one. I really wanted it to be a special surprise but I guess it didn't turn out so wonderful after all, huh, baby?" I desperately tried to answer Hiei's outburst. Confusion and delight was clearly etched in those beautiful red orbs. Hiei smiled and threw his arms around my neck for a tight and ever so lovely hug....

**End of Flashback**

I looked away from the sunrise to my lover dressing in an all too cute manner. Hiei cursed as he tried to button his low-riding hip huggers. There was still a bit of baby fat that had yet to disintegrate from sight causing Hiei to abnormally feel fat or pudgy. I shook my head only causing Hiei to throw a hateful glare at me. I chuckled slightly and received a kick to the shin. Hissing out in pain, I looked to find my koi smirking at me. _Damn it! That fucking hurts!_ Before I could jump my precious Hiei, Hope came satiating into the room smiling playfully. Hiei bent down to pick her up only having him getting slapped by are supposedly little angel girl. She has to be taught a lesson and god knows Hiei has gotten soft around her over the years that have passed.

"Hope! Don't you **EVER** let me catch you slapping your mother! Do you hear me?!" I bellowed out causing Hope to nod her head in guilt before apologizing to Hiei. He smiled before patting Hope on the head before he told her to go and play outside for a little while. Nodding once again in a guilt like manner, she walked solemnly out the door and down the long winding staircase.

"Kurama, you did not have to be so mean to her. She's just a little girl; hardly seven years old and you are already yelling at her. Just..... Just lay off a little, please." Hiei spoke quietly causing me to feel my own guilt. I nodded before walking up to my koi and giving him a concupiscent kiss. He returned it without the slightest bit of procrastination. If this keeps up, we will have another little bundle of joy before you know it.

Unanticipatedly an high-pitched screech was heard from the front yard along with a loud howl of and engine taking off in a high gear. Breaking the kiss immediately and raced down the staircase, out the front door, and into the main yard. Looking around we could not spot Hope anywhere and the car that had taken off was racing down 4th Avenue onto the main highway. Lying on the ground was a concrete block with a message engraved on to it. Reading it over I clamped a hand over my mouth in shock while Hiei chocked on sobs of pure distress and panic. Hope..... was gone...... missing...... kidnapped..... And is we didn't get the money they acquired quickly..... they.... Were going to **kill** her!

**Gobstoppers**: Well, that's it for now, I guess.

**Fans:** Yeah..... MORE!

**Gobstoppers:** Nope!

**Fans:** Why not?

**Gobstoppers:** 10:57 on a school night... I have to go!

**Fans:** Tomorrow is Election Day!

**Gobstoppers:** Well, then my hand hurts!

**Fans:** grumbles

**Gobstoppers:** There are a few words that you may not know so I took it upon myself to define them for ya.

_Discombobulated:_ having self-possession upset; thrown into confusion.

_Disheartenment:_ to shake or destroy the courage or resolution of; dispirit.

_Unaccustomed:_ not common or usual; not being habituated.

_Ejaculated:_ to utter suddenly and passionately; exclaim.

_Forthwith:_ at once; immediately.

_Theoretical:_ speculative.

_Vociferate:_ to utter (something) or cry out loudly and vehemently, especially in protest.

_Saltation:_ the act of leaping, jumping, or dancing.

_Procrastination:_ to put off doing something, especially out of habitual carelessness or laziness.

_Concupiscent:_ a strong desire, especially sexual desire; lust.

_Unanticipatedly:_ not having been expected; unexpected

**Fans:** phooy

**Gobstoppers:** Well, bye bye now!


	4. Save Her

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** If any of you haven't read my little thingy in settings, I have recently changed my name to what you see over this word right here……

**Fans:** …..

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** …… Um….. Yeah

**Fans:** (sleeping)

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Wake up damn it! This isn't fucking nappy nappy time! I am TRYING to update!

**Fans:** (wake up) Took you long enough.

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** That's because I have exams to study for…… (whines)

**Fans:** (mutters) Excuses, excuses……

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Yeah well, up yours you ungrateful little piece……

**Kurama:** (covers Sing's mouth) Forgive her…. Um…… she's been through hell and back.

**Eike:** I really think I should do the disclaimer and get it over with.

**Kurama:** You know what? Good idea! Eike, disclaimer, now!

**Eike:** (sigh) Sing doesn't on Yu Yu Hakusho and never will unless she becomes filthy rich which will never happen in a million year unless she wins the lottery which will never happen in a billion years unless she finds a magic lamp with a genie that will grant her a wish but that will never happen in a trillion years. (pants slightly) Damn thing is too long!

**Kurama:** Tell me about it. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

(Kurama's POV)

It's late and there is still no fucking sign of our sweet little tenshi. I swear on my life I will find her and whoever took her from the safety of our home. I will make them pay dearly with their lives for taking my little girl and threatening us with her. They think we have a lot of fucking money but we don't! These sick fucks want 1.5 billion dollars by the end of the week and there is no fucking way I can come up with that kind of money. I don't know what to do or say and there is nothing I can do for now.

Sighing in content, I turn another corner of the still vivacious streets of Springs. The people here seem to enjoy the warm night with a slight cool breeze. The small town where everyone does there shopping was ignited with lights that shone brightly from the stores and lamppost on the streets sidewalks. This place is so much more colorful that Tokyo and the air is so much more refreshing. As I take a deep breath I continue to press forward on my journey home. I had been all around the small town looking for any signs of where Hope might be but can up empty handed. I so dearly want her back and I can't stand to see Hiei depressed and worried anymore. It has been eight hours since she disappeared. Hiei has refused letting the police help us find our daughter for fear of them killing her before we can even get on some kind of straight path in this long winding path.

Pulling out my cell phone, I dial my house and waited for my koi to pick up the other line. Three rings went by and I grew a bit weary but it soon disappeared as Hiei pick up the phone.

(Telephone conversation: Kurama _Italic_ Hiei: Normal)

"Moshi Moshi"

"_Oi, Hiei. Itoshii, you know we are in America now and don't have to answer the phone in Japanese."_

"I know; koi but I'm so use to it now."

"_I understand how you feel. I keep forgetting we live in Springs and I normally answer someone in my original language."_

"Ai that does tend to happen when you live in Japan all your life and some of mine after I was cut off from demon world." Hiei paused slightly before continuing, "Well, koi? Have you found anything that might indicate where Hope might have been taken to?"

"_No, I didn't. That doesn't mean that she can't be found! I will find her, you hear me? Even if it takes months, I will find and bring back Hope; alive and well with a big smile that she normally would wear when she came bouncing into our bedroom. I swear, Itoshii on my life that I will find her!"_

"Kurama, I'm so scared. What if they abuse her? What if they rape her? What if they molest her or….. or….. what if they kill her? Kurama, I can't bear to think of what might happen to her. I can't sleep for fear of having nightmares of what they might do to Hope. Kurama, please, bring her back….. I….. I"

"_Stop that right now! No more of these 'what ifs'! I will not have you plague your mind with any of those thoughts because nothing will happen to her! Do you hear, Hiei? I will never let them hurt you or Hope."_

"I know, it's just……. (sob)….. I should have been watching her. I am the 'mother' of Hope and I should have never let her out of my site. (sob) I'm a horrible person! I lost our only daughter to some mad man and I couldn't do anything to prevent it!"

"_Hiei……"_

"I have to go…… Ja ne!"

"…………_..Ja ne, Itoshii."_

(Normal POV)

Kurama slowly flipped his cell phone shut as he placed the small item back into his right jean pocket before forcing himself to move toward the direction of the house. A small breeze tossed his hair into his face causing an aggravating sigh to escape those rose petal soft lips. Brushing the stands of hair behind his ear, Kurama stopped at the end of the sidewalk and awaited with lessening patience for the signal to turn green so he could quickly return home to Hiei who desperately needed him there by his side.

As the signal turned green, Kurama brisk fully walked across the street and down Tammy Terries Street for another half a mile before Kurama rounded the street corner onto General McClellan Court. As he followed the small empty street up to his house, Kurama released yet another sigh but this one of pure distress. Stopping, Kurama looked up at his home and smiled. The house stood three stories tall in the middle of the half acre yard. The house was of a soft cream yellow and shutters of green. Flower pots hung from the porch overpass (whatever you call it). The overpass wrapped itself around the house and stopped midway to the back of the house on the left (right if you're facing away from it). A garden was planted in the small flowers beds that ran along the front of the house. A fence caged in the backyard on cement that surrounded the eight foot deep pool.

Snapping back to reality, Kurama walked slowly at first up the long drive way before giving up and cutting across the lawn as he made his way to the front door. As he reached to open the front door it flew open and Kurama blinked at the distressed lover. He was almost knocked off balanced as Hiei threw himself into Kurama's more than welcomed arms. Reluctantly, Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's slim waist before he maneuvered the duo into the house before slamming the door closed with his foot. Releasing his koi, Kurama kissed away the salty liquid before they could fall and crystallize into tear gems.

"Koi, o-genki desu ka?" question Kurama as Hiei pressed himself closer to Kurama wanting the comfort that the blessed red-head was offering. Hiei shrugged his shoulders a bit as well as mumbling a something into Kurama's button up dress shirt. As Kurama picked up Hiei and moved them through the kitchen and into the den where he sat Hiei on the Victorian leather couch, Kurama sighed.

"Onaka ga sukimashita Hiei?" asked Kurama only receiving a negative nod from his koi. Something was on Hiei's mind and he was entitled to find out.

"D?zo tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if I don't know what is weighing you down, itoshii." Kurama said in a soothing voice. Hiei looked away with what seemed to be shame in his eyes. Kurama slowly encircled his arm around Hiei's waist before he drew the fire demon into a hug. Hiei struggled against the hold until Kurama finally released him with a look of concern for the little one.

"Kurama, I don't know how to tell you this? It will only at to your stress of finding our daughter. I don't want to burden you." Hiei whispered as he scooted away from Kurama only to be drawn back into a hug.

"Tell me, itoshii. Please, tell me." Kurama answered only causing Hiei to sigh in distress. He took a deep breathe before looking at Kurama with fearful eyes.

"Koi, I…….. I………… I'mpregnant." Hiei said out in a rush before he looked away. Kurama starred for a moment before mumbled out without thinking.

"Arienaihodo."

* * *

**SingMyLullabvySweet666:** Well, I have a writer's block on this story so sorry if the chapter sucked. I really, hope to do better on this but I'm running out of ideas and I might end up discontinuing this story. If I get enough reviews then I'll continue but I will need some ideas from you.

**Homunculus:** Quitter!

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** I know I am but what am I do to? Anyway, I did put some Japanese into the story so I'll translate it for you.

**O-genki desu ka: **_"How are you?"_

**Onaka ga sukimashita: **_"Hungry?"_

**D?zo: **_"Please?"_

**Arienaihodo: **_"unbelievable"_

**Eike: **Please review!**  
**

**SingMyLullabySweet666: **Ja ne!


	5. Compromise

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Sorry for the wait! I promise to try and update faster but…. I'M ONLY HUMAN!

**Hiei:** _(scoots away from Sing)_

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** I MEAN I ONLY HAVE TEN FINGERS AND THEY ONLY TYPE SO FAST!

**Hiei:** _(moves further away)_

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!

**Hiei:** _(falls off stage from moving so far away)_

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** What the hell is your problem throwing yourself of stage! Ya got a mental problem or something?

**Hiei:** ……… _(gets up and runs away)_

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** ….. _(points at the running Hiei and stares dumbfounded at the reviewers) _What the hell is his problem?

**Reviewers:** _(stares blankly)_

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Uhhhhhhh…. HEY HIEI! (runs after Hiei) I GOT A QUESTIONNNNNNNN! WHY YOU RUNNIN'! (still chasing Hiei)

**Hiei:** _(runs into a wall)_

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** _(laughing insanely)_ You hit a WALL!

**Hiei:** …….

**SingMyLullabySweet666: **You are sooooooooo stupid Hiei!

**Hiei: **…………………………………………………………

**Kurama:** _(walks in)_

**SingMyLullabySweet666:**Oi Kurama! Hiei ran into a wall!

**Kurama: **_(looks at Hiei)_

**Hiei:** ………………………………………

**Kurama: **_(runs over to Hiei) _Hiei! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Hiei: **…………………..

**SingMyLullabySweet666: **(covering ears)

**Yukina:**_ (walks in)_

**Kurama: **HIEI!

**Hiei:** _(woke up) _My head hurts………

**Yukina: **What's going on?

**SingMyLullabySweet666: **_YYYYUUUUUKKKKKKKIIIIIII!_

**Yukina:** Okay….

**SingMyLullabySweet666: **Will you do my disclaimer Yuki?

**Yukina: **Fine. Sing doesn't own Hiei or Kurama and if she did so help her god. Hope does however own Hope and the new baby that hasn't even been born yet. If you want to use either ASK first and she'll be happy to answer.

* * *

"I never meant for this to happen…. I-I'll get an abortion if you want me to…. I-I'm so sorry this happened! I never meant to have another baby! I did do this on purpose! I swear! I SWEAR!" Hiei cried hysterically as he stood in front of his red haired lover who stared wide eyed at Hiei. Turning his attention to the floor, Hiei chocked on the arising sobs that threatened to shake his slender frame.

"Hiei……" Kurama whispered causing his love to flinch with fear. Hiei looked up at Kurama with pained crimson eyes. Not being able to hold it any longer, Hiei allowed the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes to be set free. Salty tears ran down Hiei's child like face as he threw himself into Kurama's warm body.

"I'm so sorry…. I'm sorry….. I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to…." Hiei repeated over and over again as he buried his face in Kurama's shirt causing his voice to be slightly muffled. Kurama looked down and the heart broken lover in his arms. He gently lifted Hiei's eyes to meet his before leaning down and capturing Hiei's lips in a passionate kiss. Hiei immediately quieted down and enjoyed the feel of those lips upon his. Kurama gently forced his way into the sweet cavern of his lover before claiming it over and over again. Hiei moaned at the sensation that ran through his body and for a moment he forgot about the situation he as in at that moment.

"Itoshii, love, please stop this tear shed you do." Kurama said gently before picking up his koi and carrying him into the family room of the house before seating them both on the comfortable couch. Kurama turned to face his still distressed lover and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kurama; I'll inform the doctor that we want an abortion. I'll be back in a minuet." Hiei said dispassionately before rising only to have his arm grabbed by Kurama. Turning pain filled eyes towards passionate and caring emerald green ones, Hiei gulped.

"Let's get one thing straight, Hiei. I, under any circumstances, never want you to even think about aborting a child of ours. You do and I'll have to beat the living shit out of you. Am I understood?" Kurama demanded as his expression hardened. Hiei looked away and nodded in understanding. Kurama nodded before continuing, "Also, I want to know why you are sorry."

"Kurama….. I'm pregnant with a baby. I'm sorry I messed up your life. With Hope missing and now me being pregnant…. You don't need any of this. I'm sorry for being such a burden to you." Hiei whispered before being pulled into an embrace. Looking up with huge confused eyes, Hiei sobbed.

"Is that all? Koi, why would you think that you are a burden to me? I love you with all my heart and that shall never change no matter what happens. You are NOT a burden and have never been. Also, why would you feel sorry because you carry a child of ours within you?" Kurama explained causing the sobs to quite but Hiei still sniffled here and there.

"Because…. Because you don't need the worry about another kid when we still have to find Hope. I… You….. You don't need the stress." Hiei whimpered out but only caused a small chuckle to come from the taller demon. Hiei looked up confused. "I fail to see what's so funny." Hiei continued only causing the red head to laugh harder.

"Forgive me, koi; but that's why you are so worried? I thought it was something much more important like you didn't want the child. Anyway, you are right Hiei, I don't need the stress, the worry, the agony of all this….." Kurama began causing fresh tears to come to the crimson eyes demon in his embrace. Kurama continued, "But I don't care for that stuff. If it comes with being a father then so be it. I will never neglect one of our children nor want you to have an abortion. Hiei, love, I want to have this child and I want you to stop worrying about what it my affect because as far as I'm concerned…. I would be devastated if you refused the child."

"You… you really mean that?" Hiei asked as he sat up in his lover's lap and smiled happily. Kurama nodded before lightly kissing Hiei on the lips before the duo were interrupted by the ringing of a said telephone. Kurama groaned as he reached over and grabbed the device. Lifting it to his ears he spoke.

* * *

(Telephone conversation- Kurama: Normal, Stranger:_ Italic, _Hope: **Bold, **Hiei: **_Bold Italic_**)

* * *

"Hello, this is the Minamino residence. May I ask whose speaking?"

_ "Well, that was certainly very polite considering I have something that is very dear to you, Youko."  
_

"Hope! Where the hell have you taken my daughter, you sick bastard? I swear if you lay a hand on even a strain of her hair, I'll fucking kill you!"

_ "Now, now…. Is that any way to speak to someone who can so easily destroy the one thing you love most in the god be damned world? No, I don't think it is. (chuckles darkly)"_

"Alright…. What do you want?"

_ "You read the message didn't you? I want sixty million by the end of this week, Youko. Knowing the skills you posses, it shouldn't be that hard to acquire what I want."  
_

"We don't have sixty million dollars just lying around the house, you asshole! How the hell do you expect me to get that much in so little time?"

_ "You're smart, Youko, use that brain of yours." _

"Listen here you asshole! There is no way in hell am I going to come up that much fucking money! It's impossible!"

_ "There is another thing I would be willing to take."_

"Name it!"

_ "Hiei…."  
_

"……What?"

_ "You heard me, I want Hiei. I want to know what it's like to fuck that small frame of his and hear him screaming out in pain. I want to tear through him like paper. (chuckles darkly) I want Hiei, Mr. Minamino."  
_

"There is no way if fucking hell I'm giving you my mate! I would rather him be shredded into pieces than to be put through that kind of torture!"

_ "Well, then…. I'll have to see about that! Bring me the girl! Just a moment, Youko. I'll allow you to speak with your whore of a daughter in just a moment. I do say that she was a wonderful toy. I'm glad she was a virgin, made it all the more fun."  
_

"YOU SICK FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHEN I GET ME FUCKING HANDS ON YOU, I'LL RIP YOUR GOD DAMN HEAD OF YOUR FUCKING BODY AND FEED IT TO THE LIONS! YOU FUCKING SICK ASS! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE GIRL! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

_ "Temper, temper Mr. Minamino. Know I see where this child gets her defiance from. (chuckles) Aw, here we are. Speak you fucking whore! Daddy wants to say hello."_

** "Daddy!"**

"Baby, is that you. Oh god, sweetie. Have they hurt you? Tell me, honey, tell me please."

** "Daddy (sob) help me please (sob), please daddy! Help me! (sob)"**

"Baby, I need you to calm down and tell daddy what they're doing to you. What did they do to hurt you?"

** "They…. (sob)…. They hurt me daddy…. Really bad…. (sob)… it hurts daddy! I'm scared."**

"Baby, what did they do? Did they touch you? Tell me please!"

** "Yes…. (sob, sob)"**

"Alright, where did they touch you at? It's okay, sweetie, you can tell me. Where did they touch you?"

** "Down there (sobs)….."**

"Did they do anything else, sweet heart?"

** "He put this thing in me (sob) it (sob) hurt really bad (sob). Daddy, I'm scared, daddy; I'm scared!"**

"I know you are baby but I need you to be strong for me and mommy okay. Mommy and I are doing everything in our power to get to you, understand. We'll get you back Hope."

** "I wanna talk to mommy (sob)."**

Kurama passes the phone to Hiei

**_ "Baby?"  
_**

** "MOMMA!"  
**

**_ "Oh god Hope! I'm so worried about you! (sob) Sweetie, be strong for mommy, please! I love you."_**

_ "I love you too, Hiei."  
_

_** "Who the hell are you? Where is my baby? Put her back on! Put her back on god damn it!"**_

_ "Now, now Hiei. You wouldn't want me to harm her would you? I suggest you stop ordering me around and be corporative."_

**_ "(sob) Why are you doing this to us?"_**

_ "Why? Because I was bored and this just seemed so fun. Aw, Hiei, why do you cry? Are you scared?"  
_

**_ "Stop… Please... Let her go, please! I beg of you to let my baby go! Please!"_**

_ "I'll let her go if you give me what I want, Hiei. Only then shall I let her go." _

**_ "What if we make a deal, surely you could compromise. Please, let us just make a deal and put this all behind us, please."_**

_ "For you Hiei, I think we can work something out. I already have in mind what I want in exchange for Hope."_

**_ "Name it; I'll do anything you ask of."_**

_ "Anything you say? Good! I want you Hiei for one month. I want to be able to do whatever I want to you, whenever I please to do so. You must come to me willing and submit to everything I ask of. Understood? For one month you will abide by my rules and in exchange I will return your daughter to you. If you do accept my offer, you will be acquired to await me hand and foot and shall wear only but a simple outfit throughout the month. You shall eat and drink out of a dog dish and will not be allowed out of my sight for anything. Do we have a deal, Hiei?"_

**_ "Deal. I'll do it only for Hope! You sick asshole!"_**

_ "Good, meet me at the base of Pike's Peak in 48:00 hours. There will exchange your daughter and you."  
_

**_ "Okay, we'll be there. I promise."_**

_ "Good! One more thing before I go, if you fail uphold your end of the bargain Hiei, I will kill the fox, your daughter and I'll keep you for myself. Understood?"  
_

** "Yes, I understand."  
**

_ "Good…. Ja ne, Hiei."_


	6. No Choice

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Well….. It has been a while since I last updated…… _(hides in the closet)_ Don't kill me!

**Hiei:** _(has ice pack on his head)_ My head is killing me.

**Yukina:** That's what you get for running into the wall and running away from the authoress.

**Hiei:** _(grumbles)_ She was being weird again.

**Kurama:** Is there ever a time when Sing isn't weird?

**Everybody:** _(goes silent)_

**Yukina:** Now that you think about it, the answer is no.

**Hiei:** She has issues.

SingMyLullabySweet666:_ (still in closet)_ I won't have issues if my parents would learn to act like normal parents and not corrupt their children!

**Reviewers:** _(laughing)_

**Hiei:** Well…… Make them stop then you idiot!

**Kurama:** I don't think it is that easy.

**Hiei:** The hell it ain't! Just hit them every time they say something stupid!

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** _(comes out of the closet)_ Okay! (_smacks Hiei on the head)_

**Hiei:** What the hell was that for?

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Well, you said to smack them on the head whenever they say something stupid, so I did.

**Hiei:** I DIDN'T MEAN ME!

**Yukina:** _(looks at reviewers)_ Sing, I think the reviewers are getting restless.

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** OH! Sorry about that! Looks around the stage…..Um…… Kurama!

**Kurama:** _(sigh)_ Do I have to?

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Yes!

**Kurama:** Fine……Sing doesn't own Hiei or Kurama and if she did so help her god. Hope does however own Hope and the new baby that hasn't even been born yet. If you want to use either ASK first and she'll be happy to answer.

* * *

Hiei hung the phone back on it's charger without a word to his mate. An unsettling silence enveloped the room as the duo sat together on the blue cushioned sofa. Tension in the air rose to extreme levels as the silence lived on, neither one daring to speak first. Gleaming emerald green eyes studied his mate who looks at the floor, hiding something meaningful from worried eyes. Crimson orbs dulled as minuets ticked by and thoughts crammed in his brain. He had to tell Kurama but the question was, how? Could he simply blurt it out like he did when telling the Kitsune that he was pregnant? Or should try making the words seem more caring and thoughtful of how the event would occur? Either way, he was going to get a reaction from his mate that he asked neither for nor like but all in all it had to be done. There was no putting this off till that last minuet and there was no talking about this. He had to give himself up in order to save Hope, his blood; his child. There was no deigning the truth, not now. The deal was made and done with and all humanity escaped through the opened window of no return. He had to do this; he had to sacrifice himself for the good of the cause.

Hiei tore his eyes away from the seemly fascinating white plush carpet and into the emerald eyes of his lover, his mate; his life. It wasn't going to be easy to break this heart wrenching news but he had no choice. He had to do this and not only would it hurt Kurama but it would also put a dent in their relationship. Could he handle the strain? Could he handle the distance that would come between them? No choice. He had to be able to handle this pain or otherwise, all hope and humanity would be lost. No. He didn't want the strain to be there but there no point in deigning the inevitable. There was going to be something between them whether they asked for it or not.

Hardening his heart, Hiei took a deep breathe in and held it for what seemed to be and eternity before exhaling slowly. He had no room for emotions now. Not when he had to get through the thick skull of the fox. It was already hard enough to for them to agree on the same thing but now there was and issue that needed dealing with and there was no way Hiei would let Kurama change his mind. No. Kurama was just an object in the way of his goal and it needed to be dealt with and fast. So, Hiei did the only thing he could do and that was to sink back into the cold, apathetic shell he once was. He knew though. He knew. He knew Kurama wouldn't be pleased with what he was about to do and he knew the fox knew what was about to happen. He could see it in his eyes. Kurama could see all the years of hard work on cracking the shell fell apart in a mere matter of seconds, minuets at the most. This was something he had to do though and there was no backing out of it now.

Kurama could see in his lover's eyes the shell. The blasted thing that kept his love encased as if he were a mere porcelain doll that was too fragile to be out in the open. And it killed him. It killed him to know that after all the years of working to figure out the smaller demon that it had to end. The openness had to end or otherwise the fire demons plan would not work. Whatever the compromise was, it would not work if Hiei felt; if Hiei cared. So, it had to end. Everything had to end but he could only pray that when this was all done and over with, that he would have his Hiei back. That the shell would once again be demolished and the loving creature that he knew and loved would be back in his arms. But it was inevitable. That would never happen. Hiei would come back to him just as blocked as ever. His iced over heart would freeze and no longer function and the eyes he loved so much when they shown with happiness would only be an illusion for the would be as hard as a brick. Nothing would shine through anymore, not after this deal was done. He knew it. Hiei knew it. Nothing would ever be the same for the duo again. Kurama didn't know if he could handle it. But he be damned if he let his mate go through this alone.

Hiei worked his mouth to form words that he wanted to say, need to be heard and understood. Yet, nothing came out but a simple 'hn' and that was when he could see the tears well in Kurama's eyes. He knew. Hell, they both knew. Kurama's eyes filled with tears but never leaked out. There was no point. Everything they worked hard to build would have to end; everything, even their love. Kurama did his best to understand but his heart got in the way. His mind said that it was okay and this was for the best but his heart spoke of a different tone. It yelled out, cried that this wasn't fair. That it needed Hiei's love, his warmth. Something Hiei would never again allow himself to give. No. It would not happen and he knew this. Kurama knew this.

Kurama knew. He knew that he had lost Hiei was the simple 'hn' came from the lips that he loved to cress with his own. The same lips that spoke that word years before and the same lips that will now forever do so. Kurama knew he had lost and there was nothing else to do but let Hiei go. He had to. There was nothing left to do, nothing he could say to make his mate change his mind. So, Kurama did the only thing he knew how to do and that was to remain silent. To never speak as if the second a word fell from his lips he would be damned and sent to hell. No. That is not what would happen but that is what he felt and he would be damned if he allowed himself to hurt like that. No. There was no point in trying to hold Hiei back.

Hiei once more tired to say something to calm the over reacting nerves of his mate but his mouth could not form the words of comfort. It was so hard to put feelings into words when there was nothing that could describe the way you were feeling. Hiei sighed in defeat before turning he harden glaze to the floor once more. He could do this. He could say what needed to be said and then leave for the destination of his baby. Yet, Hiei never imagined that say something like this would be so hard. It never was in the past so why is it now. His blanked when he felt Kurama wrap his arms around him and he could feel himself stiffen at the touch. No. This isn't what he wanted. He didn't want to feel uncomfortable in his mate's arms again. He didn't want to flinch when Kurama raised his hand to stroke his face only to quickly bring it back to himself as if touching him would but a crack in him and break him. No. He didn't want to be like this anymore. He had no choice though. He had to be apathetic or he would only get himself killed as well as Hope. No. He had to remain like he was. Apathetic, lonely; he had to hide once again from the light. He could do this.

Hiei pushed away from the embrace and stood. He turned his hardened eyes to his mate once more before nodding in good-bye before he took his leave, flittering down roads and abandon alley ways. He told himself over and over again that this was the right choice. He need to be alone once more in order to save Hope, he needed to be his former self of no love and care. He tried continuously to etch it into his mind and block out the voice of his heart but neither worked. It never did in the past so why should it now. Grunting, Hiei flew blindly through the small town at the base of the mountain. He told himself to prepare for what was going to happen. But he couldn't. There was nothing that would prepare him for what was to happen when he reached to top of Pike's Peak. No. There were no words of comfort, nothing that could help him in this long journey. Nothing.

Hiei stopped at the bottom of the trail that led up the rigid mountain side. He took a deep breathe of cold crisp air that burned at his lungs before he slowly exhaled the air and continued onward. Yet, Hiei stop suddenly as if he went any farther, the whole would collapse down onto him. That isn't what stopped him though. The ki he felt that was quickly approaching him from behind is what made him stop in his tracks. There was nothing to fear though, for he knew whose ki signature it was. It was the fox's ki. Turning around, Hiei saw a flash of silver as it approached him at alarming speed. Youko. Kurama had allowed Youko to come forth and aid him in this quest. Kurama was truly smart, was ne not?

Youko came to a stop and narrowed golden orbs stared down at Hiei. So many emotions tumbled in those golden eyes as cloths would in a washer machine. The Youko took a timid step forward and quickly pulled the fire demon in an embrace. Youko tipped the smaller demon's head and kissed him fiercely, trying to pour all his emotions into one chaste kiss. Hiei responded for only a moment before the couple broke. Emotional eyes stared deep into hard and uncaring ones. Hiei allowed a small smile to grace his lips before they continued on there way. The duo was once more enveloped in silence but this one was welcomed. There was nothing to be said at a time like this. Like Hiei told himself before, they had no choice.

* * *

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Sorry that my chapters are short. I promise to try and make them longer. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Review please. 


	7. Exchange: Underground Mansion

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Well, it's been a long, long time since I last updated this story and I apologize.

**Hiei:** You had better be sorry!

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** I AM! I SWEAR IT!

**Kurama:** Good...

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** I am! _(rolls eyes)_ Anyway, sorry for the long wait.

**Hiei:** You better be.

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** I am! Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter! (smacks Hiei in the back of his head)

**Kurama:** _(sigh)_ Sing doesn't own Hiei or Kurama and if she did so help her god. Hope does however own Hope and the new baby that hasn't even been born yet. If you want to use either ASK first and she'll be happy to answer.

* * *

**_Exchange_**

Frost nipped at bare, pale flash with the bite of a canine and the vengeance of Mother Nature. It stunk, the feeling of thousands of needles stabbed at two bodies with hatred. It was so cold, so freezing and unpleasant that the one made of fire shivered slightly as a high gust of frost bitten wind whipped at the exposed faces of Hiei and Kurama. A small hiss escaped the mouth of the fox demon, causing the fire child to turn his head and study his lover.

The fox's lips were a pale blue in the sun. Frost clung heavily to the thin, white material of the outfit that was being worn. Soft, thick, whitish-silver hair blew about in the strong bitter wind of Pike's Peak. The fire child, himself, wasn't much better off. Dressed in his normal black tank-top and pants, it did nothing to stop the penetrating force of the unkind wind. His hair lay in tangles around his shoulders and back. Frost bit at every inch of expose soft, creamy skin.

Adverting his eyes back to the path ahead of them, Hiei picked up his pace as the edge of the mountain could be seen. It settle on the horizon like a bad omen and it seemed so gloomy, so un-passionate for this trip.

"We're almost there," whispered his mate from beside him. Hiei nodded in understanding and once again, tried to gain speed. He wanted nothing more and to get to the top of this blasted mountain and reach his goal; his everything. The twisting emotions of fear and rage settled in his stomach like a brick and did not move until the duo reached the top of the mountain.

As they came over the bank, both came to a complete stop in front a demon who had his back turned to them. Hiei stiffened visibly but forced himself to gain control over his body, and once more resumed his ever so cold and distant self. The demon did not turn to face them but Hiei and Kurama could both that the demon knew that they were there. After all, why would the kidnapper and rapist of your only child, at the moment, let down his guard around to really pissed off parents.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" questioned the deep, husky voice of their enemy. Hiei blinked for a few minuets, trying to figure out what the demon was saying. Then he took in his surroundings. Large oaks stood tall and proud above the three with the pride of an American bald eagle. Snow littered the ground and glistened in the beams of light from the sun. To the right of them was a path that broke off to some unknown world and to his left he could see guard railings, signaling that there had once been a road there. Ahead of them was nothing but a vast land of fields and the town that they lived in. It stretched on for miles and miles, this landscape that resembled peace and tranquility. The sun set in the evening sky, painting it a magnificent colors of a royal blue, a softer blue bellow that one, bellow that was a rich and vibrant color of tinkle-me-pink, and just below that sat a furious orange-red, and finally, a soft yellow hue. Surrounding the sun, though, was a halo of brilliant yellow. Hie and Kurama both had to admit that it was indeed a breath taking sight.

The demon chuckled lightly for some odd reason before turning to face the duo. Shocking blue met red for a brief moment before Hiei turned away from the haunting gaze of the man before him. The man was tall and had mid-back length hair that blew is dismay in the strong mountain gusts. It was white, as white as the snow even. He wore armor from head to toe, the bright chrome of his breast platelet shined like diamonds in the setting sun. A long, flowing cape of a rich royal blue was blown about harshly. Upon his head sat a bandanna with two large bird feathers sticking out from the side, covering his human life ears. Rest on his back were two large black bird-like wings. If Hiei hadn't been mated and wasn't in this position, Hiei would have intensely fallen for the man of great beauty.

"Well, shall we trade off now or would you like to come and have some tea with me," the husky tone spoke once more, this time it was dripping with sarcasm. Hiei glared, his eyes hardening to a pool of fiery liquid. Youko nodded hesitantly as his eyes locked on the back of his lover. The demon smirked, allowing his white fang-like teeth to glisten in the sun. He continued, "Good. I have been waiting a long while for this moment, my precious."

Hiei snorted in disgust at the man's over enthusiasm and the pet name given to him. He was alright if Kurama tried to call him something like that but when it came from the mouth of a rapist, it was down right disturbing.

The demon raised his armor clad hands and slapped them together, creating a thunderous loud 'clang'. The ground shook with strength of an earthquake as it opened up. A platform was raised in its place and standing on the platform, dressed in a white see-threw dress, was none other than Hope. Her hair had been combed and was pulled back into a low pony-tail. Her crimson eyes filled with tears as she spotted Hiei and Kurama. The chains around her wrist, neck, and ankles clattered when she tried to pull away and run to them. There was a sign of relief and fear brewing in those eyes that were so similar to Hiei's and in a way, so different from his too.

Standing next to Hope was another demon dressed in a black human business suit. He wore black sunglasses to cover up his eyes. The demon crouched down and unlocked all the chains from the battered girl. He roughly took Hope by her arm and dragged her over to the handsome demon in armor. The two demons could hear the dangerous warning growls erupt from the fox's and fire child's throats.

The demon in armor beckoned Hiei and Kurama forward as he, too, moved toward the center of the platform. As they got closer and closer, Hiei felt relief and fear wash over him like a spring shower in the middle of April. The demon before them stopped suddenly in his tracks and called Hiei forward with his hand. He, in turn, let go of Hope's arm and allowed her to go free. Just as she was about to dash over to her parents, he whispered, "Walk child. I want to make sure that this exchange is not a mistake."

Hope whimpered but nodded and slowed her pace down to a slow walk. She locked eyes with her 'mother' and smiled briefly. Hiei too smiled but it quickly faded as his eyes became as hard as stone once more. Hope and Hiei stopped when they reached each other. Hiei bent down and placed a light kiss on his daughter's forehead before continuing over to the demon. Once passed her 'mother', Hope picked up her pace into a full run over to her father. Hiei was jerked forward into the demons cold embrace when he got less than a few feet away.

Hiei said nothing but his eyes said everything. The demon could see the disgust and rage burning like fire in those hard red eyes. It turned the man on even further as he though about what it would they would look like when they were filled with pain and suffering. Hiei broke free from the demon's grasp and turned to looked at his lover and child. Youko's yellow eyes sent a warning for Hiei to be safe and weather or not it was understood was another question.

"Now that the exchange is made, I want you off my mountain and out of my sight until the month is up. We will watch you until you disappear into the horizon. Understood?" the demon spoke once more. Youko nodded and picked up Hope before turning and dashing into the distance. They did, indeed, watch the two disappear into the background of the bleak and bead surroundings.

Hiei felt a hand grab at his arm and he turned hard eyes upward at the man he had come to hate with passion. It wasn't enough that the man had to steal an innocent little girl and rape her, no, the man was greedy and only wanted more. Hiei felt the tug as the platform began its decent downward. An eternity passed before the large grey platform came to a halt at the bottom of what appeared to be an entrance. The large red door opened without a sound and revealed its insides.

As they stepped threw the doors, Hiei stood there for a moment to take in everything. The floor was made of white marble that went off in all directions. The walls were painted white as well with blue borders. To his right was a light brown door that was closed, leaving the room behind it a mystery. Another room appeared a little ways down, its doors opened. The room was what looked to small library. Painted a soft blue, the room looked to be filled with light brown bookshelves full of books of all kinds. The flooring of the room was a plush white carpet that looked like had never been stepped on. Another door opened up to a massive dinning room. The floors were a darker brown than the library but still not too to dark. A long mahogany table stretched from one end of the dinning room to the other. Chairs of the same color lined both sides of the table and at the end of it, sat a chair on either side. A corridor broke off from the foyer and it was lined with doors of light brown. Beyond that he could see another corridor breaking off from that one.

Ahead of them were two large staircases that spiraled up to the second floor. A blue carpet was draped over both sets of stairs that came together at a large iron door just beyond the stairs. It was centered in the middle of the wall and had a forlorn look to it. The hallway at the top of the stairs was painted the same as the foyer and the marble floor continued from what he could see.

As the two finally moved forward, Hiei inwardly flinched at the sound of footsteps echoing loudly off the cathedral-like ceiling. The moved endlessly forward, passing hundreds of closed doors. They turned right, and then left, and left again, before Hiei finally stopped trying to map out the maze of corridors. He did, however, noted that some of the corridors came a dead end. It was something vitally important is he were to escape from this maze.

Afterward walking for a good mile through the underground mansion, they came upon a large door of mahogany. It stood to be about eight feet tall and hand a large golden lock in the shape of a dragon. The eyes were made of red gems that sparkled in the light from the hallway. The demon placed something inside the dragons opened mouth and the sound of a lock clicking was heard. The demon pushed opened the doors with very little strength and allowed Hiei to enter before closing it behind him.

Hiei looked on in awe at the dark moody room. It was the size of Kurama's and Hiei's first floor of their home. The walls were painted a dark red with a black border. The floor was a black marble with specks of silverish-grey. To his left, there was a mahogany bookshelf filled halfway with books from the demon world. Surrounding the bookcase was a bright red plush rug. Along the wall sat a black leather chair with a golden legs and arms. Following the wall, Hiei could see a rather large plasma television set. It baffled Hiei as to why it was there but it was not unwelcome. On the back wall sat a large fireplace that was already lit. Surrounding the fireplace was a mantle made of the same black marble as the floor. Following the back wall, Hiei could see another mahogany door that lead to what he believed to be a bathroom. To his left sat a king-sized, four post, mahogany bed. The sheets were a crimson red and seemed to be made of silk. A black blanket laid over it and also seemed to be made of silk. The pillows were encased with red pillow cases. Hanging from the four post was a red shear cloth that was tucked behind the front two bed post. To the right of the bed sat a night stand the same color as the bed and bookcase. Atop the night stand was a small alarm clock. Finally, Hiei noted the large crystal chandelier in the middle of the room.

Feeling arms wrap around his waist, hiei stiffened and snapped back to reality. He wanted to pull away from the embrace and kill the man who dared to touch him like that. Instead, Hiei settled for the embrace with a disgusted look upon his face. He could feel the warm breath of the demon who held him against his ear. The husky voice then whispered, "It seems to me that you like you bedroom. I'm glad, I had it made especially for you, my precious."

Hiei shivered in rage as he closed his eyes before reopening them. They were hardened and were filled with fiery trouble. Growling in distaste, Hiei pulled away from the man and glared at the fireplace that was opposite of them. He then turned around and glared the demon who wanted nothing more than to rape him on the spot.

The demon only smirked before speaking, "Do you have any questions, my precious?"

"What is your name and where the hell did you come from?" Hiei questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared death at his captive.

"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to tell you my name. I am You, (_A/N: it's a Japanese name! I swear it!)_ Dragon Lord You Tensui. I came from Makai like you, precious." replied You as he smiled eerily and tucked a piece of hair behind his hidden ear with his claw-like hands. You continued, "Anything else?"

Hiei shook his head and turned his back on the man, signaling that the conversation had officially ended. You chuckled darkly before turning Hiei around to faced him. He held Hiei's chin roughly in one of his armor clad hands and placed a rough kiss to Hiei's lips. Hiei squirmed and fought to get free but only cause You to hold on tighter. After a minute, You finally let Hiei free and smiled wickedly before leaving through the they had first entered. The sound of the lock clicking into place enraged Hiei even more but also caused an unsettling feeling of dread in him stomach. Hiei sighed before he went over to the large bed and laid down for a nap. After an half an hour went by, Hiei finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_(To You)_

You raced through the corridors with a fast paced walk. He didn't stop until he came upon a large steel door at the other end of the underground mansion. As he entered, his henchmen and loyalties stood at attention until You took his place at his thrown. You removed his metal gloves to his suit of armor and snapped his fingers. A women dressed in a white dress scurried over to him before kneeling at his feet. You handed her the gloves and she hurried off to polish them and put them in their rightful place in his bedroom.

You snapped his fingers again and the man that unlocked Hope from her chains raced over to him. He bowed as he reached his master's feet before standing at attention once more. You let the man at his feet suffer before he spoke.

"Sai, bring up the surveillance on the fire child's residence." Sai nodded before quickly walking over to the controls and hitting a few buttons. You ignored the man as he turned toward the movie theater-like screen. A few seconds went by before the fox's house popped up on the screen. You order Sai to move inside the house and the man obeyed. Sai searched the house for the fox and the girl and was ready to give up when he spotted Kurama in the master bedroom.

You smirked as he noticed the depressed look on the fox's face. His smirked widen when Kurama placed his head in his hands and began to weep. All was going according to plan. You looked over at the door as it shut and the sound of heels clicking on the marble floor echoed loudly. You nodded his head at the presence, acknowledging it.

"Your order?" questioned a cold female voice. You pondered over his check list, making sure to mentally check off what has already been done.

"Make him hurt, Hotaru." You answered with a sickening gleam in his eyes. The woman nodded before turning to take her leave. You spoke once more, stopping her in her tracks, "Brake him. And don't fail me, Hotaru."

The woman turned back to You and smirked, "Don't worry, You, I can handle everything from this point. I have everything under control." You nodded and the woman once more proceeded to leave. As she reach the door, she spoke again, "Good-bye, my dear brother." with that, Hotaru left. You swirled to face the screen once more with a smirk on his lips and a gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Well, that was the chapter. I know it isn't very long but I having some trouble with my plot. So, this will have to do for now. 

**Hiei:** Hn, whatever.

SingMyLullabySweet666: What did you two think.

**Kurama:** It was descriptive...

**Hiei:** It sucked.

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Anyway, R&R!


	8. Foregin Affairs

1**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Well, I really don't want to ramble away like some blabbering idiot, so on with the new chapter!

**Chapter Warnings:** Heavy Language, Sexual Content, Bondage, Yaoi

**Chapter Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show!

* * *

**Notes**

_Italic/_thoughts

**Bold/**Change of POV

Regular/Story Format

* * *

**Foreign Affairs**

**(You's POV)**

_He's beautiful, my precious that is. His crimson eyes are so cold and full of hatred that it makes me want to take him all the more. I want to see what kind of emotions I can bring to those beautiful eyes. Will pain wash through them, or will they remain cold and ruthless as they are now? I want to know and I will do so soon, very soon._

A smirk spreads across my face as I run my long fingers down the length of him arm before gently sliding it down his waist. I then run my fingers down his thigh before stopping and repeating it once more. I am pleased to hear a slight intake of breath from his plush lips as I do this. _'Even in his sleep, my precious is so responsive. I can't wait to make those lips scream my name in pain or pleasure. Either one will suit me just fine.' _

My hand runs down his back a few times before I let it rest on his round plumb ass. It's perfect, not to small and not to big. It's just right and I can already feel my pants grow tighter around me as I think about how I will be pounding away at his ass in only a few hours. As I gently massage his plumb rear, a barely audible moan escapes those luscious lips. My smirk grows and I chuckle darkly to my self.

I bring my hands back up to the little demon's round face and brush a small stand of hair away from his face. His cheeks have gained a light rosy color to them, causing them to stand out against his naturally white skin tone.

"Beautiful," I mutter to myself before I lean down and kiss those juicy lips. I felt Hiei shift under me, signally that he was awakening from his short nap. I smirk and press my lips harder to his before shoving my tongue into his mouth. That's when Hiei began to struggle against me, trying to break free from my kiss. I grasp his wrist and pinned his arms above his head while I place my body weight on his to keep him from moving. Once the struggles died, I released his lips and smirked down at him. He looked up at me with harsh crimson eyes that were filled with anger and hate. I licked my lips, savoring the taste causing his beautiful eyes to narrow further in anger.

"I must say, my precious, that you taste delightful. A mixture of cinnamon and vanilla , spicy yet sweet at the same time. I enjoy it, precious," I said tauntingly, enjoying the look of pure hatred and rage wash over his child-like features.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, you sick fuck," was his reply as he raised his body off the mattress, bending it like it was a pretzel. Sadly, his attempt to break free did nothing but cause my erection to harden further and from the reaction I got, I knew he could fee widen in surprise and disgust before he trashed about, screaming with rage.

l it. His eyes had

"Get off of me! Get the fuck off of me! Now! You disgusting bastard! I said get off! Now god damn it!" Hiei screamed at me, throwing himself this way and that in order to remove me from his body. I smirked down at him before extending my claws. I placed the paint of one claw at the bridge of his nose before trailing it down his body slowly. His movement died a little but he still trashed about like a wild animal that had just been caught in a hunters trap.

"Now, now Hiei. You mustn't be so hasty. I have yet to do anything to you and here you are, fighting my grasp to get free," I said as my claw came to a rest on his lower abdomen. Once there, I traced invisible designs with my sharpened claw. Hiei's body instantly froze. I continued, "We wouldn't want you to get hurt, now do we. You said you would come willing to me and you have failed to keep your promise," I paused, slicing clear through the bottom of Hiei's tank-top. Hiei stiffened, fear radiating off of him in waves upon rich waves. My voice lowered an octave before adding, "Maybe I should back on mine."

Hiei stared at me with those wide crimson eyes. I loved the emotion they were showing. You could still see the hatred and boiling rage in them, but underneath it, you could see the fear. It was consuming him, eating away at his insides like a parasite. Self-victory was proclaimed as I drew back my hand and placed it on his rosy cheek. A hiss broke the silence as I tore open his flesh like a knife to butter. The skin tore with ease and crimson droplets of blood oozed forth. I let it trail down his cheek and neck in a small rivulet before licking it away. Hiei grimaced in disgust but I only smiled in my own pleasure.

"You're blood taste just as good as your kiss did. It taste of cobber with a bit of a twist. Delicious," I said as I licked at the wound once more before it stopped bleeding. I shifted my body so that I was no straddling the little demon's waist. I took both wrist in one hand and with my free one, I reached into my black boot and pulled out a concealed dagger. It was small but just as sharp as a sword. I placed the sharpened edge at Hiei's neck before lightly dragging it across, savoring the hiss of pain that came with it. It cut clean through the skin and allowed more droplets of blood to spill forth. I lapped at it like a thirsty animal would to a cool spring. A small gasp caused me to look up. My cold, lustful blue eyes met clouded angry crimson ones.

"My, my. Are you enjoying this precious?" I asked Hiei and those eyes narrowed in anger as a sneer escaped his lips.

"Not even in your fucking dreams," was my harsh reply but it only caused me to smirk once more. I set the dagger on the bed beside Hiei and ran my hand down the length of his body. Once my hand reached it's destination, I lightly traced the faint outline of Hiei's erection. A harsh gulp caught my attention and I chuckled lowly.

"It seems your body is telling me otherwise," I said. He didn't reply but instead, turned his hate filled eyes to the wall across the room. I grabbed his chin roughly and forced him to look at me. "Ah, ah, ah. Keep your eyes on me at all times, precious."

"Fuck you," he sneered hatefully at me and I chuckled once more at his attempt to gain the upper hand.

"I think it's more like, 'Fuck you Hiei'. Which I will do here shortly," I taunted him, thus receiving a glare from those beautiful crimson eyes. I grasped the handle of the dagger once more and let go of Hiei's wrist. He lied still for a moment before moving his arms down and rubbed at his sore shoulders.

"What mind game are you playing at, now?" he asked in a distasteful tone. I only smiled down at him before standing at the foot of the bed. I placed the dagger on the edge of the bed before crossing my arms over my chest.

"Strip for your master, Hiei," I purred, causing Hiei to freeze the moment the words left my lips. I chuckled darkly before grabbing Hiei roughly by his upper arms only to pull him non-to-gently to his feet. Hiei hissed out in anger at me before yanking his arm free from my grasp.

"You're kidding, right?" questioned Hiei as his eyes glared at my towering form. I only smirked at his questioned before returning the glare full force. Hiei growled in rage as he began to take off his shredded black tanktop. I raised a hand to stop Hiei before he could throw his garment to the stone floor.

"Hiei, Hiei, Hiei. Do you never listen or are you just hard of hearing?" I questioned the smaller demon in front of me. Hiei sigh in agitation before crossing his arms over his petite chest.

"I'm stripping, what more do you want, asshole," Hiei grounded out. I smiled slightly and took a step forward. I reached out with a clawed hand and took the clothing from Hiei and placed it neatly on the night stand.

"I want a show, Hiei," I said and paused. I grabbed a small silver remote from the night stand and pressed play. A minuet later the room was filled with the lyrics of _Perfect Enemy_ by T.A.T.U. After I sat down on the bed side, I motioned for Hiei to come stand in front of me. I finally added, "Please Hiei, continue. Make it worth my while."

I could tell that Hiei was fighting with himself mentally as he began to sway his hips seductively. I smirked and began to purr as Hiei slid his hands slowly over his exposed chest, stopping once to pinch a pert nibble. Small fangs poked out from Hiei's lips as he tried to fight away the urge to moan. It looked like he was failing. _How amusing, _was my only thought as I was entranced by Hiei's dance. By now, his hands had come to rest on the first of his many belts. Pausing for only a moment, Hiei unbuckled it and slowly drew it from around is waste. I smirked and began to purr more loudly so that my precious could hear me.

A dark look suddenly washed over his face as he began to dance with the white leather belt. My eyes narrowed in suspicion of my little lover. "Try anything with that belt and I will punish you severely," I sneered as my eyes watched not only my dancing pet, but the belt as well. The dark look did not disappear from Hiei's child-like face, but recognition flashed threw his crimson orbs.

"What will you do to me if I decide not to obey?" mocked Hiei as he dropped the belt and unbuckled another one.

"I can think of a few things," I told him, groaning in pleasure as he came and sat on my lap. I quickly lashed out and grabbed his hips hard. The crimson orbs narrowed in dismay and un-satisfaction but I only smirk at the fire demon's discomfort. Hiei dropped the second belt and reached for his third and final belt. He quickly rid of that one as well, all the while he moved his hips back and forth causing our erections to rub against one another.

"Like what?" came Hiei's question.

"Like this," I replied before I sunk my claws into his hips hard enough to draw blood. Hiei hissed in pain but did nothing to move away from me. He sat there with a cold and emotionless look on his face before he continued my lap dance.

"I'm glad to see that you are not discouraged, my pet."

"I'm only doing this for my mate's and my child's safety, **not** for you."

"Really, because by the way you seem to be enjoying yourself, I would say that you were doing it for yourself as well. What do you say to that my little pet?"

I could see the fiery rage build up in his beautiful eyes as I spoke to him with such amusement and truth._ No matter how much you deny it my little pet, you are enjoying this. Your mind might tell you no, but your body tells another story_. Hiei stood from my lap and stood there staring emotionless at me for a moment. His eyes were dark with wild rage and his hands trembled as he tried to control himself.

"My, my pet. Are you still trying to deny the truth or are you just angry because I'm right and you're wrong?" as soon as the questioned left my mouth, a loud slapping sound followed. My head snapped to the side by the sheer force of the leather belt meeting my face. Shock coursed through my form but within seconds, fury fueled my actions.

Quicker than the blink of an eye, I had Hiei pinned down on the bed with his back facing me. Hiei sat there for a moment, but as soon as the shock wore off, Hiei began to struggle under my hold.

"Damn it, let go of me you sick bastard. Let me the fuck up!" bristled Hiei as he struggled to get to his hands and knees. His demands went unheard by me as I tied Hiei's arms and legs to the posts of the king sized bed. When I was finished, I grabbed a hand full of hair and yanked back on it so that I could look Hiei in the eyes. Icy blue met crimson in a stand still until decided to speak.

"I'll make you wish that you never did that," I hissed, unable to stop the displeasure from seeping into my voice. "It's time I make you scream, my precious."

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

You walked over to a dresser and opened it. Shuffling through the drawer, You pulled out a horse whip, a chain, and a small leather whip. Without closing the drawer, You walked back over to Hiei and set the chain and leather whip on the bed. Bending down, You whispered into Hiei's ear of what was about to come. Hiei's body shivered in fear and something more than that, something foreign.

You ran the tip of the horse whip down Hiei's spine and under the waste line of his dark pants. Hiei glared at the wall in front of him before hissing in pain as You smacked his back harshly with the horse whip. Without waiting for the first stink to fade away, You began to beat Hiei's back with the horse whip like it was a piece of wood. Hiei bit his lip to stop him from crying out, that was the last thing Hiei wanted to do. He refused to let the sick bastard hear him scream.

What felt like hours later to Hiei, You finally set the horse whip on the bed beside Hiei. Cold, icy blue eyes glared down at the welts on Hiei's back. Some of the welts oozed small rivulets of blood while others ran the length of Hiei's back.

"Apologize Hiei, and I will un-tie you and make you scream my name in pleasure like you never have before. Wouldn't you like that Hiei? Wouldn't you enjoy it?" You purred into Hiei's ear.

"Fuck you," Hiei moaned out as You traced a clawed finger over one of Hiei's bleeding welts. You 'hmmed' before digging his claw into the bleeding welt. Drawing his finger along the length of the welt, Hiei fought back the urge to scream. Blood poured from the wound like an avalanche coming down the mountain. Removing his claw from Hiei's wound, You picked up the whip and uncoiled it.

"This is your last chance Hiei, apologize now or face what has yet to come."

"Go fuck yourself," was Hiei's answer before the cracking sound of a whip rang through Hiei's ears. A second later, the whip met his back and pain danced through his hazy mind. With what little strength Hiei had left in him not to scream. Whip, after whip, after whip rained down on Hiei's abused and sore back for nearly ten minuets before You placed the whip on the bed. Hiei's breathing was labored and sweat made his skin glow. You placed his hand over Hiei's bleeding back and gently ran the tip of his fingers over Hiei's back.

"Apologize Hiei and I'll give you pleasure. You can stop this torture but it's up to you. Apologize for smacking me with your belt. Go one Hiei, do it," You purred into Hiei's ear as he played with the large chain link.

"S-sorry," Hiei groaned as he turned his eyes to You. You smirked before licking Hiei's rosy cheek.

"Call me master and I'll let you go."

"That wasn't part of the deal, you ass! I said my stupid sorry, now fucking let me go," hissed Hiei in pure rage. You's eyes narrowed in displeasure before he quickly snatched the chain from the bed and held it in front of Hiei's face.

"Say it or I will not hesitate to beat you with this chain. I promise to make to beg for mercy before this night is over with if you don't say it," You sneered as he raised the chin high over his head. Hiei flinched and waited for the impact to come but it never did. "Call me master, now, or so help me..."

"Fine, goddamn it! Sorry... master," Hiei said, growling out the ending with the venom of a cobra. You paused for a moment, seemingly unsatisfied with Hiei before he 'hmmed' once more. Setting the large chain on the bed, You began to untie Hiei. Moments later, Hiei sat up and rubbed his sore wrist. Inspecting them, he could see blood droplets begin to surface from where the skin and been rubbed raw. Turning his death glare towards his rapist, Hiei sneered, "You fucking bastard. Once this is all said and done, I swear on my sister's life that I will tear you limb from limb. I will gut you like the piece of shit that you are."

"Now, now Hiei, is that anyway to talk to your master? Must I remind you of what happens if you disrespect me in anyway?"

"I think I got your fucking point the first time."

"Good," You replied as he began to remove his robe. Hiei looked at him with disgust before he stood at the edge of the bed and waited for his next set of instructions. You set his robe on a chair on the far side of the room before walking back over to the dresser drawer that had been left opened. You rummaged through the mess once more before he found what he was looking for and then closed the drawer.

Calmly walking back over to the king sized bed, You placed the selective items on the night stand. Turning towards Hiei once more, he smiled wickedly.

"Now then, shall we pick up from where he left off," You stated more than questioned. Hiei felt a shiver run through his very core but he refused to let You see the fear that was welling up inside of him like a balloon.

"Whatever," was the only word that left Hiei's mouth before You roughly shoved him back onto the bed. Hiei forced down a whimper as the wounds on his back met the fabric of the blanket. Glaring up at the Dragon Lord, Hiei wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face.

You leaned down and planted a small kiss on Hiei's lips. As he pulled back, You stared deeply into crimson depths. "You still have the most beautiful eyes, my pet."

Hiei said nothing in return but he did take the time to snarl at his so called 'master'. "Just get this over with already."

"But pet, I want to take my time with you. I want to hear you scream."

* * *

**(Hiei's POV)**

_Damn this monster, damn him to hell. Will he just get this over with already. I can't take _

_anymore. I just want to take my katana and slice him into bite size pieces. _Those were the only thought that ran through my head as the bastard lead down and kissed me not to gently. I lied there unresponsive until I felt a wondering hand inch lower and lower until it stopped at my lower abdomen. The fear that pulsed through my at that moment push me into action. I had no choice but to kiss back.

As I felt You's tongue lick my lips, I quickly opened my mouth for him. I knew he only kissed me because that was the only way that he knew that I knew what was really happening. He wanted to make sure that I didn't go off into a world of my own during this whole ordeal. I wanted nothing more than to be at home right now, sitting next to the warm fire with my mate and child. That's all I really wanted but I knew that when I went home, nothing would be as it was before all this happened. And I damn this monster every time it comes into my head.

I felt those wandering hands wander even lower before they slowly stroked my growing erection. That was another thing I hate about being in this position. No mattered how hard I tried not to let myself enjoy this, it never seemed to be enough in the end. My body reacted on its own accord and did what felt right to it. It was as if my body was a different being altogether.

Suddenly, and without warning, You slipped his hands under the waste-band of my pants and gently stroked the tips of his fingers over the head of my cock. I swallowed hard in order to stifle a gasp of pleasure that wanted to escape past my lips. _Damn him and his games! He's doing this on purpose! _

You slipped his hands further into my pants while he roughly sucked on one of my erected nipples. I tired to stop the hiss of pleasure before it reached the surface but it was no use. I knew You heard me because he chuckled around my nipple and it caused a sensation like non other to course through my body. I gasp in pleasure before bitting my lip hard enough to draw blood. As the cobber fluid began to fill my mouth, I felt You's lips on mine once again. I tried to turn my head to the side to avoid the kiss but You only grabbed my chin with his calloused hands and forced my head back towards him. I felt his lips on mine and shortly after, I felt his tongue push past my luscious lips. His long tongue explored every inch of my mouth over and over again. He licked at my teeth and the roof of my mouth which caused pleasure to make its way down my spine. When he finally pulled back, he chuckled darkly as he removed my pants entirely. He gazed down at my body with suck hunger and anticipation that a small wave of excitement ran a course through my veins.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt a cold metal device encircle its self around my wrist. I looked up and watched as You cuffed me and then proceeded to chain me to the bed. I glared at him when he was finished but he only smiled that menacing smile of his. He then leaned down and placed kiss after kiss on my chest, moving lower every time. As You neared my abdomen, he began to nip and bite me. I groaned at the feeling and pushed myself toward his touch. I couldn't help it, the extra hormones from the baby and the pleasurable touches that You was giving me, it just drove me insane with pleasure. I knew I was betraying Kurama's faith in me but I couldn't control it. It was like a fire burning out of control in the middle of a forest during a drought. It was a force to be reckoned with, dangerous and untamable.

You spread my legs wide before he kneeled in-between them. He placed light butterfly kisses on my inner thighs and pelvis but he never once touch me where I longed to be touched. After what seemed like eternity, You took the tip of my erection in his mouth and sucked on it like a child would to a lolly-pop. A loud moan passed through my lips and my eyes closed tightly at the sensation.

"Oh god," was the breathless moan that surpassed through my lips as You licked at the small slit before taking me all the way in his mouth. My back arched high of the bed like a bow-an-arrow that was pulled for an attack. You looked up at me with such lust that I felt a shiver of excitement take its course through me for felt like the umpteenth time that night. You must have noticed the shiver because he chuckled lightly to himself which caused the sensation that I was feeling at the moment to intensify ten fold. Within minutes, I was rocking my hips into You's hot cavern, begging for release like the good little whore I was.

"You... let me come... Oh god, please let me come," but my pleas went unheard as You pulled away and climbed back over me. He leaned down and kissed me and without him threatening me, I kissed back. For a full minute, we stayed like that. Then, without much warning, You pushed a slick and moist finger into my opening. I was the one to break the kiss as I moaned in pleasure.

_It feels so good. By god, why does it feel so good? It shouldn't feel like this. I shouldn't be enjoying this. I should hate what he is doing to me, but I can't. No matter how hard I try, I just can't hate the way he makes me wither in pleasure. I know that I am betraying Kurama, but for some unknown reason, I can't stop myself from enjoying this. Maybe it's the baby's fault. Maybe that's why I feel like this, why I feel that I need this from You. Maybe he drugged me while I was asleep. Hell I wouldn't but it past the sick bastard. I wouldn't put anything past this bastard. He did rape my daughter after all. And now he will rape me, if you can call this a rape. I think I might have the answer. I think I know why I enjoy him fingering me. I think I enjoy this so much to the point that it hurts is because... I'm a filthy, disgusting, good for nothing whore! Maybe that's why... Just maybe._

I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt You push a third finger in me. When he put the

other one in was beyond me but it didn't matter to me. This one meant that the next thing that was to enter me would be his engorged cock and I so desperately needed that at this moment.

I rocked my hips against his fingers, trying to take the deeper in me but it didn't work. I need him and I needed him now.

"Please," was all I could manage at the moment as You mercilessly pushed against my sweet spot.

"Please what, my pet?"

"Please..." I groaned out as You rammed his fingers into my sweet spot like a jackhammer. It felt so good.

"Hiei, I am not a mind reader. Tell me what you want and I shall give it to you," was the reply I got. Swallowing hard and what little pride I had left, I began to beg.

"Please... You... I-in me... n-n-now... pl-ease... mas...ter..." You chuckled at my display of neediness before he removed his fingers and placed the tip of his member at my entrance. In one swift motion, You was buried to the hilt inside of me. I groaned in a mix of both pleasure and pain. Without waiting for me to adjust, You began to brutally pound into my tight but willing body.

I threw my head back into the pillow and rode out wave after wave after wave of pleasure that coursed through my veins like a bunch of stampeding bulls. It was amazing, rough and fast-past but not so much that it pained me.

"Oh fuck, YES!" I screamed as You uncuffed me and rolled us over so I was now on top of him, riding him like there was no tomorrow.

"That's it Hiei...ride me... hard..." You breathed out and I only did as I was told. Without so much as a second thought, I began to bounce on You's erection like a kid on a pogo stick. I felt him grabbed me by the waist and help me by pulling me up on his member before slamming me back down onto him.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh goo...od...So good... So fucking good..." I moaned out as You slammed me onto his member harder and harder each time. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer and You must have known this too, because he filled us back over and proceeded to fuck me senseless. Minutes later I came, spilling my seed onto our chest with his name on my lips. After a few hard and forceful thrust, You spilled his essence deep within me.

Minutes ticked by before any of us moved or spoke. When someone did, it was You who made the first move to get dressed. He did so quietly. When he finished, He turned back towards me and smirked before leaning in and placing a small kiss on my lips. He the exited the room and the faint sound of locks clicking into place were the only things you could hear.

As his footsteps faded form the hallway, the horror of what just happened flashed through my head. I felt tears welling up at the side of my eyes. My stomach churched with disgust and before I knew it, I was dashing for the joined bathroom. Once inside, I threw back the lid to the toilet and empty the contents of my stomach countless of times. When my stomach finally settled down, I flush the evidence of guilt down the toilet before returning to my bed. I lied down on it and pulled the covers up over top my head. Finally, I let it all out and for an hour and a half, I just lied there crying.

"What have I done," I whispered to no one before the tears came flooding harder. "What have I done?"

* * *

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Well, that was 10 pages for ya so I hope you liked it. It took me three days of actual writing to finish it.

**Hiei: **What about the other days?

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** I was slacking and brainstorming.

**Hiei:** You were just slacking.

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Was not!

**Hiei: **Were too!

**SingMyLullabySweet666: **WAS NOT!

**Hiei:** Were too!

**Kurama:** _(sigh) _Just leave a review and she'll be happy. This might take a while. Thanks for reading.


	9. Truth Hurts

**SingMylullabySweet666:** Well, I know I haven't updated since July….. Is that even right…? Wow, I need to stop procrastinating with my stories. I'm sorry, really sorry, that it has taken me five months to update since last time. I swear that the next update I do will be quicker… Hopefully. Anyway, this is chapter nine for you and I hope you like it.

**Chapter Warnings:** Language, Angst, Mention of Child Molestation, Sexual Content,

**Chapter Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show and I really want to, but alas, they will not sell it to me.

* * *

**Notes**

_Italic_ thoughts/ video

**Bold **Change of POV

Regular Story Format

* * *

**Truth Hurts**

**(Kurama's POV)**

_I feel so alone, abandon even, though it was Hiei's choice to go, to do what he did. God, I need him here, in my arms; I need reassurance that he is alright. I know he can take care of himself, god, how I know that is true, but I also know that he can get himself into trouble, big trouble. I worry about him. I can just imagine the scowl and glare I would get if he was here. Worry about him. Ha. He would probably tell me not to worry and that wasn't weak, but I know him. He may think that he can hide things from me, but he can't, and on the inside, I know that he is as fragile as a porcelain doll. He'd kill me if he knew what I was thinking but he is. Truth hurts. I nothing of his condition or the child's…. The child. Hiei was so afraid to tell me that I had gotten him pregnant once more. I was careful though because I knew Hiei wasn't ready for another child. How did this happen? Why? What did we ever do to this…. You person? Why is he targeting us? Damn that monster! _

_And Hope, what will I tell her? What can I say to her that will make the pain go away? I know she will ask questions and she is just like her mother, stubborn. She won't leave me alone until she gets the answers she thinks she deserves. Smart for a young child. I feel so helpless. I wasn't there to save her, to protect her from the big bad wolf. He got her, hurt her, and most likely damaged her. I just don't know what to say…. I want to take the pain away, god I do, but how. I couldn't even help Hiei, so what gives me the right to try and make things better?_

_I should go talk to her, see how she's doing. I need to know. I need to. I just can't let her think that daddy and mommy can't save her, can't fight away the darkness. I need to know what exactly the bastard did to her, even if it takes years to get out of her. I can feel the rage inside of me boil at my thoughts but I just can't seem to care. Not now, no. _

_Hiei…. God what is that bastard doing to you? Is he breaking you? Hurting you? What? Why did you go alone? Why wouldn't you let me help you? Damn it, why do you have be so fucking stubborn? Thinking that you can take on that monster alone. I know he won't let you go, no, not after he finally got you in his grasp. He'll hold unto you until you break under the pressure or until you snap and end it all. I just know that he will and there isn't anything that I can do. I want to save you, to pull from the darkness, but I can't. I'm not strong enough. I want in my arms again so I can whisper 'I love you's' over and over again until we die. I need you here with me! You are my strength and without you, I just feel that I can't accomplish anything, no matter how small.

* * *

_

Heaving a large sigh, I stand up from the end of the bed and wipe away my silent tears with the back of my pale, bony hand. Walking over to the mirror, I quickly straighten up before I head out of the room and down the seemingly cold hallway. My feet stop in front of my destination. The door and been painted a soft pink, Hope's favorite color at the moment. It seems that every time she gets a new favorite color, whines and whines until we paint her room and door the new color. Her last favorite color was a royal blue, which took us forever to finally paint over. A small, yet depressed smile graces my lips before it disappears as quickly as it came. The doorknob was nothing special, just the standard brass in color. Overall, the door seemed plain, but to me, it was the door to broken innocence. Grasping to door so tightly that it turned my knuckles white, I opened it.

There was Hope, sitting on the plush white carpet, Barbie Dolls scattered about her small form. They were all naked and some of them were missing pieces to there body. I breathe in deep before I walk into the room and shut the door. I walk over to my daughter and sit on the ground beside her, facing her even though her long hair silver hair cast a shadow over her face, for it was tilted downwards as she began the undressing of Malibu Barbie that we had gotten for her last Christmas. I reached out and placed my hands on top of hers, pausing her work. She looked up at me and smiled, though it was small and held barely any happiness.

"Hope, honey, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to seem as if I didn't want to talk to her about what had happened.

"I'm fixing them…." She trialed off, her voice still holding the sound of innocence but now there was something in her voice, something different. It almost sounded like Hiei was speaking with her, which caused my heart to ache and my eyes to burn with new found tears.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked as I took Malibu Barbie out of her hands and laid it beside us on the plush carpet.

"They have a booboo and I need to fix it. I'm their mama." She cried in distress.

"What booboo?"

Hope snatched up a Barbie that had been lying beside her and showed me. On the Barbie's plastic butt was a band-aid that was supposedly covering a wound. I chocked on a sob and took the doll from her grasp. Looking at it with fear and helplessness, I threw it behind me and turned my full attention on my daughter.

"We need to talk, sweetie, about what happened," I paused as she muttered an 'okay', lowering her head in what only could be shame, though she is unfamiliar with the word. I nodded before I continued, "Can you tell…. Tell daddy what happened?"

"He hurt me."

"How? Did he hit you," I paused and waited for her to answer and she did with the shake of her head. I sighed in relief and continued, "Did he yell at you," again I paused for an answer and this time she nodded her head, tears pricking at the back of her eyes. I continued, "What did he say?"

"He called me dirty and a whooare…. I don't even know what that means….." she began to sob as the memories came flooding back to her. I nodded and kiss her temple, my way of telling her that it was going to be okay.

"A whore is a bad person, but some times they can be good. It depends on the way they were raised. You are not dirty and you're not a whore. Did he say anything else?" I explained, keeping the definition simple, not wanting her to really know what it means until she is old enough.

"He calwed mommy a whoooar too. He said mommy didn't love me," she stop speaking as the tears in her eyes let loose and her face turned read from the effort of crying. She leaped in my arms, her sobs and screams filled the room, her mouth moving but no words came out.

"Your mama loves you so much and don't ever think otherwise. He loves more than anything in the world, more than his own life." I explained, kissing her temple and cheek over and over again, hoping to calm her down.

"Then…. Wh….why isn't ma… ma here…. Wh-y….. isn't mama fix-ing…. My… booboo?" she cried, her tears soaking through my shirt that I was wearing, causing it to stick to my skin.

"You mama is off on an adventure to keep both you and me safe. He's protecting us from that monster. You mama will be back soon and everything will okay. So please stop crying…. Cause you're going to make daddy start crying here soon…." I said, my voice cracking with suppressed sobs, and my eyes burning from the tears that gathered there.

"I miss my mama!" Hope screamed, her sobs getting worse and worse. I reached over and grabbed a naked Barbie Doll from the ground next to my feet and gently pushed Hope away from my body. She didn't protest, but looked frightened, like I didn't want her anymore, like I was going to go away. I wiped her tears away and waited for her sobs to die down, which ended up being twenty minutes later, before I held up the Barbie to her as I asked her more questions.

"Did he touch you?" I asked, dreading the answer that was for sure to come. Hope nodded her head and I cursed sharply under my breath. "Where?"

Hope's hand came up and she shakily point to the plastic butt. That was it for me as I finally burst into tears and threw the Barbie none too gently at the wall behind Hope. She jumped at my actions before she crawled over to me, her eyes full of curiosity and sadness. I rested my head against my hands and sobbed loudly into them. Hope did nothing more a few more seconds before I could feel her tiny hands on my hair, begging me to look up at her…. And I did.

"Why are you crying daddy?" she questioned, her small voice sending me into another fit of sobs. She gently pulled my hands away from my head and opened my arms before crawling into my lap. I wrapped her tightly in a hug, not wanting ever let her go. We sat there forever it seemed, Hope in my arms and me sobbing silently away into the night. Before I knew it, the room was pitch-black and Hope had fallen asleep in my arms. Standing shakily on my legs, I walked over to her small twin bed and pulled the covers back. I laid her gently on the bed and pulled up her covers before placing a small kiss on her temple and walking out the room, leaving the door cracked in case she needed me. Making my way back to my room, my thoughts began to consume me until I heard a voice speak up, ending the thick silence.

"You must be Kurama." The voice stated. I looked up in alarm and spotted a dark figure through the blanket of black that had descended over the whole city. Kurama's hand search along the wall until it found the light-switch and flicked it on. Over next to his opened window, that he clearly remembers being shut and locked, stood a woman. She was clad in tight leather pants that were a deep crimson. The shirt that she wore showed off her cleavage and her breast, for it only wrapped around her breast and most likely tied somewhere in the back, almost making it appear to be a strapless bra or bikini top, though it too, was leather. Her stomach was smooth and the faint lines of her developing abs could be seen. He feet were encased by black high-heel shows, and if I had to guess, they were about three or four inches long. Her hair, which I noticed was the same color as You, was tied back into a high pony tail, the end coming to rest gently at her buttocks. Her eyes were the color of the night sky, though they appeared to be just as cold as You's had been, maybe a little colder, if possible.

She stepped towards me, her footsteps graceful, like she had once been a dancer that could twirl and jump around the stage but was able to still look marvelous and elegant though the part she played was a villain that was out to hurt someone, anyone, and it just happened to be my family, that I have prided himself in all these years. I was mesmerized by her smooth and silent footsteps of grace, though the floor that she was walking on was none other than cheery-oak wooden floors. She almost seemed as if she were floating, gliding towards me rather than walking, like she was a beautiful spirit that had come to me, to warn me of something, or to make me fall under her spell that way she could bring me to the after life with her, so that she would not be alone anymore. I could tell that determination and pride fell into every step she took, though the reason as to why was unknown to me, for the moment at least. Even though her eyes were cold, I could see the smirking victory that was held within them, like she had just won a bet that was placed some time ago, a big bet at that. She was the poster woman of beauty and mystery and that alone was enough to capture my attention and to allow her to get as close as she did to me. When she was no more than five feet away from my stiff body, she stopped and placed a hand on her leather clad hips, a smirk gracing her beautiful pale features, even if they were hard and distant looking.

Just that little smirk and the stance she had taken on had sent a wave of something unspeakable to my groin, almost making a moan of passion and want, though I suppressed it. I was horrified, however, to discover that this complete stranger was able to do the same exact thing that only my mate, Hiei, could do and that was to turn my so on that my instincts begged to take over, though in this case, I could not let them. I waited for the goddess in front of my to speak but she just stood there, hand on her hip, smirking at me, like she knew everything about me and what had happened in the past 48 hours, which not only unnerved me, but for some reason, turned me on. As the silence grew on, the tension in the room grew thicker and thicker until I could not take and just had to ask who she was.

She didn't answer and instead that smirk was replaced with a look of desire and those cold eyes were now replaced with passionate and wanton eyes. I couldn't help the groan aloud. _By god what was this woman doing to me. I don't even know her name and she is turning me on so much that I just want to jump her right here and right now and fuck her until she both do not have the energy to continue._ The thought horrified me. Was I really willing to cheat on Hiei and cause a rift between us? Was I really that desperate for affection and love and attention that I would go someone other than my mate, my lover, my soul-mate? I was and the justification truly shocked the hell out of me. I was horrified, turned on and appalled by the thought of doing something so intimate with someone other than Hiei, but I seemed to neither care or my instincts had finally taken over…..

I walked the remainder of the way over to the mysterious beauty before me and when I was within arms reach, I pulled her slender frame close to mine and dipped my head, planting a soft, yet passionate kiss to her full luscious lips. I should have been horrified with my actions, but I wasn't. I should have been disgusted with myself, but I wasn't. I should have pushed the woman away, but I didn't. I should have hated the kiss altogether, but I couldn't. In fact, I enjoyed the kiss more than I should have and when my hand came to rest on her round soft breast and that sweet moan of a woman's voice echoed in my mine, I knew I should have pushed her away or should have done something to end it, but I didn't. I knew, just knew that I wanted her and there was nothing that was going to get in my way of having her…. Sometimes, the truth hurts.

* * *

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Well, I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I think that I will do the next chapter in Kurama's POV and after that, I will alternate between POV's. So, after Kurama's POV, I do Hiei and then You and maybe Hotaru's POV. Well, review please and I'll promise to not make you wait 5 months for the next chapter. Later! 


	10. Devastation

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** OMFG! I'm back. I haven't updated this story in seven months….. Holy shit that's a long time to make you all wait. I should have updated more over the summer. I took an AP class so I had a lot of work over the summer but that is no excuse…. I'll try to update my stories faster. Anyway, enjoy chapter 11.

**Chapter Warning(s):** Angst, Swearing and Sexual Acts.

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show and I really want to, but alas, they will not sell it to me.

* * *

**Bold** POV change/Title

_Italic_ Thoughts

Normal Story

* * *

**Devastation**

**(Hiei's POV)**

_……I disgust myself. I can't believe that I…… that I enjoyed that so much. What…What came over me? It shouldn't have… I shouldn't have enjoyed it. … Oh god, what have I done? _

**(Normal POV)**

Hiei lay curled up on the massive bed, eyes glazed over, seeing nothing and at the same time, seeing everything. The tears that once spilled from the crimson orbs were now dried, marks over his slightly dirty face are the only evidence that they had been there. Hiei's knees were drawn up to his chest, one hand clenched at his shirt just over where his heart would be and the other was lying lightly on his slightly swollen stomach. Every now and then Hiei's finger would twitch but other than that, the body never moved, not even when the door opened and closed, the sound echoing off the high ceiling and thick walls.

Footsteps came forth until they seemed to sound as if they were coming from every which direction there was. In no time, a large shadow was cast over the broken form of the once proud demon. Even as a hand was placed on one of his shoulders, Hiei never moved, never acknowledged that someone was there besides him. Only when he was forced from his thoughts, his degrading voice in his head by the same hand that had traveled its way down his arm to rest over the hand that had been resting on his stomach. Hiei groaned in dismay at his torturer coming back so soon. The hand removed itself from his person, and when the bed shifted under extra weight, Hiei could feel the fear, disgust and burning hatred rush back through his veins like rapid animals on the loose. It was the fear that bother him the most, however. He hated that feeling; it made him seem so weak. He was Hiei, a fire demon, the Forbidden One, the one who was tossed away because he was a disgrace, a mistake. He was the one who wasn't supposed to feel anything. Yet, his walls had crumbled one day and from that point on, he had been so weak, so pathetic. He wasn't able to protect himself anymore. He blamed Kurama for that.

"Precious…." The familiar voice whispered as he was embraced by the Dragon Lord. A shiver ran the length of Hiei, the fear inside of him growing, expanding, taking over everything, taking over what was left of his rational mind.

"What the hell do you want?" came the half-hearted question. Hiei grimaced as his own voice sounded so unfamiliar to him.

"My dear precious, what do you greet me with such false hatred?" The Dragon Lord teased, his warm breath tickling Hiei's sensitive ears as he spoke. Hiei shut his eyes, hoping to block out everything, the voice, the sensations, the tingling of his ear…. Everything. The Dragon Lord spoke once more, "No answer? Cat have your tongue, precious?"

"Remove yourself from my person. I have tired of your games and constant abuse." Hiei replied, his body shifting, trying to pull away from the demon behind him and to his surprise, he was allowed to free himself. Hiei turned and faced the man that had raped him no more than a few hours before hand. You smiled kindly, thought his eyes remained emotionless and cold.

"Dear child, what happened to the fire that burned through your body no more than three hours ago? Where is that passion, that hate that I have grown to love? Do not tell me that I have broken he almighty Forbidden One already." The teasing voice rang through the room. Hiei growled, a warning to the man before him that he was in no mood for games and the Dragon Lord's teasing manner. You smirked at the lovely sound admitted from his lover before he too stood.

"That's better my dear. Can't have you breaking already. It would be too easy and such a bore if you did."

"Why the hell have you come?" Hiei hissed, the fiery hate coming to life inside the demon, making You smirk even wider.

"I only wanted to show you something."

"Show me what?" Hiei questioned, curiosity springing in his eyes for a sheer moment before it was pushed away. You, however, saw this and smiled.

"Only something about your precious mate, my dear. I know that you have been ever so curious about him since you've been gone. I think you will enjoy what I have to show very much, that I do." You explained as he came around the end of the bed. Hiei never moved, never flinched away from his torturer, surprise and nervousness eating away at him.

"Show me." Hiei demanded his voice rough and scratchy from his earlier crying but the harshness was still evident. You frowned, his eyes becoming glaciers as he walked up to Hiei. In a blink of an eye, You had Hiei pinned against the wall, his clawed hand cutting off Hiei's oxygen.

"Do not presume that you can order me around, child. You will die before such ever happens." You hissed, his eyes flickering with malice before he released Hiei, who fell to his knees, hand around his throat, lungs gasping for air. You smiled at the sight before kneeling next to the smaller demon. "Now then, if you ask nicely, I'll allow you to see what I have too show you."

Hiei glared at the demon in front of him, his eyes burning with rage but it died out as he quickly gave in. The want and ache to see his mate replaced any shame of losing his dignity in such a way as begging.

"Please, master. Show me what I desire to see."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it my pet? Give you master a kiss and I'll take you to see that precious mate of yours." You smiled; teasing the broken demon as he softly petted the child-like cheek.

Hiei nearly lost control of his emotions as the demand was given. Swallowing his pride, Hiei leaned forward and quickly pecked the Dragon Lord's mouth. You raise an eyebrow in question and Hiei sighed in aggravation as he once again lend forward, just as You was opening his mouth to tease the little demon even more. As the kiss broke, You nodded, satisfied, before standing and holding out his hand for Hiei to grasp. His snorted in disgust as he stood himself, smacking the hand away from him.

"Now, now, Hiei. Be nice." You said as he pulled chains from a clip that connected itself to You's left wrist. He took the collar at the end of the chains and placed it around Hiei's neck, who in turn glared with hatred and anger. Two shackle braces were placed around each of Hiei's wrist and the chain leading from them was wrapped around Hiei's waist and clipped in the back. Connected two more shackle braces to Hiei's feet, You stood tall and tugged on the chain in his hand. Hiei's body jerked with the motion and You smirked.

Turning, You began to walk, pulling on the chain as he began to do so. Hiei stumbled after the tall demon but did nothing more. You tugged Hiei through various halls and corridors, twisting and turning with every curve and corner of the castle. Hiei began to map out each turn and corridor they past through but it was useless, the castle was obviously built to keep people in and confuse those who wanted out. Finally, You came to a sudden stop in front of a rather large oak door. Hiei grunted as he ran into the larger frame. You entered some password on the panel to the right of the oak doors, and in seconds, locks clicked and the door began to open on its own. Not even waiting for the door to open fully, You pulled Hiei into the room and snapped his fingers and in no time, the door began to close again. You pulled Hiei to the throne like chair in the center of the room and sat down, pulling Hiei into his lap as he did so. Hiei made to protest but was silenced as he took in the sight of the rather large screen in front of them both.

You snapped his fingers a second time and the screen came to life, an image of Hiei's house appearing on the screen not moments later. Hiei froze, his mind absorbing everything that the screen showed: his empty living room, his kitchen, the family room, his daughter in her room, playing with a few Barbie dolls he and Kurama had gotten her on her birthday, his bedroom, two forms moving together in said bedroom. Hiei's breathe caught in his throat as he realized just exactly what the two forms were doing. Tears came to his horrified crimson orbs, threatening to spill over as the image zoomed in on his mate and some woman, in their bed, naked, moving together in a passionate rhythm as they both moaned in pleasure.

His mate's voice echoed in his mind as he thrust into the woman. She in turn moaned in pleasure, her hands snaking their way around his mate, pulling on his hair and kissing his mate's lips. Hiei opened his mouth to yell, to scream, to cry out, but he only closed it again as his crimson orbs made contact with the woman's eyes. His spoke of despair, hurt, anger, and betrayal while hers sang of pleasure, lust, and victory. Hiei wanted turn from the image, wanted to pretend that what he was seeing was nothing more than a sick trick, that what was happening in his home was nothing more than imagination running ramped, but Hiei couldn't turn away, couldn't deny what he was seeing.

Finally, as his mate called out in ecstasy as he reached is peak, the tears in Hiei's eyes came pouring out. Hiei turned his head from the images on the screen, his eyes narrowed in anger. You smiled ruthlessly as he snapped his fingers again, the screen in front of him went black and the only thing to be heard was the sobs of the little demon in his lap. You gently petted the hair of Hiei, hoping to sooth the pain of his lover and much to his surprise, Hiei leaned into his body, his touch rather than pulling away from him.

You smiled more as he pulled Hiei closer to his body, offering cold comfort that Hiei accepted. Oh yes, things were definitely going according to plan.

* * *

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Thanks for reading. Leave a review and I promise to update sooner. 


End file.
